


不想和非处女的老师结婚！！！

by sakanaoishi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi
Summary: “反正没有公式支援s，怎么亵玩我的cp都可以吧……”各个年龄段的贝雷特和各种人还有帝弥托利上床12/20完结虽然抹布有80%以上帝弥雷特只有20%不到帝弥托利生日快乐哈
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **作者不尊重任何角色**  
>  **如有不适请立即自我防御退出**  
>  几乎通篇的路人x贝雷特性内容，不可避免有炼铜  
> 但确实是我给帝弥托利的生日贺文（迫真  
> 以帝弥雷特强制结尾了

*  六岁

“牙仙子”

某天，小小的贝雷特在舔男人两腿中间的东西的时候，吐出了被喷进嘴里的白白的液体。

小贝雷特对要含住一条味道怪怪的东西这件事情一点也不反感。也许其他孩子，就算不知性为何物，会对用嘴接触排泄的场所有所反感吧。但对于人以外的存在而言，吐泄物并不是拥有什么不同含义的存在。相反，也许蕴含有重要的信息，或者是能再次利用的资源 ……  人的规则从未成功训戒过贝雷特，他就是一头自由自在的小兽 ——  所以，他会舔弄成年男人的阴茎也不是被胁迫的。要他做这件事，不需要任何暴力。在陷阱里撒上米，小鸟就会被罩住；在饵上涂抹蜂蜜，熊就会落网。

哄哄贝雷特，他就会帮你口交。

男孩所知道的不过是，如果舌头够灵活，做得够好，就会有白乎乎的东西到他的嘴里。

可是和一直不同。一，很多时候贝雷特会咽它们下去，可他吐出来了。二，吐出来，他会被男人斥责浪费，但是这次没有。三，他发现这次吐出来的液体里，混进了血和一颗什么东西。

“叔叔你下体出血了。”

他说。感觉嘴里怪怪的。

“小傻子是你牙齿掉了”

“牙齿，会掉 ……  ”

的确，有哪里凉飕飕的，口中出来的单词飘飘忽忽，稍有不慎就咬不准音。

“这个，叫做乳牙，换下来是开始长大的象征啊。虽然其他事情不可以告诉你爸爸，但是牙齿的事情可以喔。它是自然脱落的。”

男人用自己的衣袖帮贝雷特把那颗沾着血液和体液的牙齿擦干净，塞回贝雷特手中。

他告诉男孩，我们都会有两副牙齿，小孩子有一副，大人有另一幅。他用手托住贝雷特的脸颊，用粗糙的指腹碰触孩子肉乎乎的面颊。你以后一定是个美人吧 ……  真期待啊，贝雷特长大了的话，我就可以和你做些别的了。

你开始长大啦。他说。

小贝雷特回到爸爸身边，把擦干净的牙齿去给杰拉尔特看。他的爸爸也和叔叔说了一样的话。这是你长大了啊，记得把它放在枕头底下入睡，牙仙子会拿走你的牙齿作为交换给你礼物。

“牙仙子？”

芙朵拉的土地充斥着女神信仰。连讲给孩子们的故事都是。决心让贝雷特远离教会的杰拉尔特为没有能讲给儿子听的睡前故事发愁。他抱着妻子给她讲了很多故事，他也一直想做一个会抱着孩子讲故事的父亲。于是，他在各种地方收集来很多民间故事，它们来自天空，森林，大地，来自人们的血和肉，口和耳，没有教会做手脚的份。牙仙子的故事就是一个。他很乐意与贝雷特分享。

“但是，记住不要看她们的脸。”

杰拉尔特摸着贝雷特的头发，故作神秘地告诉他。

那天晚上，乖乖入睡的贝雷特听见什么骚动，好像真的有牙仙来了。小贝雷特记得不能偷看。他听见她们正发出可爱的声音，刷刷地掀开他的枕头准备拿走牙齿。顺利工作的声音却在途中突然停下了。她们喧哗起来，因为发现这颗牙齿有不纯洁的气味。这孩子真脏。他不干净。他没有母亲教。没有表情。没有任何感觉。他嘴里有精液。他手上有血。我们没办法收下这颗牙齿。会收下这种东西的只有邪灵，女巫，和恶魔吧，嘻嘻嘻哈哈哈哈～

难道其他孩子都有母亲，生下来就会哭会笑，嘴里没有含过叫“ jingye  ”的东西，也不用上战场杀人？他觉得很奇怪，为什么要这么说他？因为笑得太刺耳，小贝雷特有些生气。他把妖精们当一堆苍蝇杀死了，反正都长着昆虫的翅膀。他也不认为自己违反了父亲的训诫，看了她们的脸。虫子哪来的脸呢？他杀啊杀啊杀了好多小妖精，因为怕被爸爸骂，只好把掉下来的尸体藏到床底。

这下我的礼物怎么办，他很难过，把脑袋闷进被窝，睡回去了。

早晨，小贝雷特被父亲叫醒了。不知为何，父亲脸色阴沉，而他好像觉得双腿之间粘粘的，床单上有血迹。虽然有很多奇怪的事，小贝雷特先想到的还是他的床底。他赶紧趴到床底一看，发现那里有一个一动不动的男人。他见过好多死人，所以知道这个也不是活着的了。这好像是那个很喜欢自己的叔叔的尸体。翻开枕头，自己的乳牙已经不见了。


	2. Chapter 2

*贝雷特大约10岁

“完成拼图的话，你能看到一匹马。”  
“……”  
“完成了？很好。那么接下来……我不会告诉你这是什么，试着拼拼看？”  
“……猫咪。”  
“真聪明，完全正确。”  
……  
  
我一个人的掌声回荡在房间里，而房间里的另一个人并没有回应我，只是盯着木质拼板看。可能正因为如此，我演得比往常都认真。起初我并不相信这孩子是那个杰拉尔特的儿子，更不能相信他在这个年纪就当了佣兵。我问了他好多次，他用比同龄人更加口齿不清的腔调告诉我同样的信息。我的爸爸是杰拉尔特，我跟着他做佣兵。因为他说话太慢，没有表情，我险些怀疑他有某种能力上的障碍。不过当我拿出画册和拼图给他时，发现他不仅毫无阅读障碍，甚至非常快地拼凑出了图形。  
看来杰拉尔特要把他培养成接班人。老佣兵不光亲自教学，还拜托我，如果有时间要教教他怎么读书，写字，计算。  
小贝雷特.艾斯纳的头发被仔细修过。他的衣服，至少在我和他见面的几次当中，已经换了好多件，每一件都同时重视美观和实用性。小孩子的成长非常快，就连经济条件尚可的家庭也不会那么对他们的服装那么上心。可这佣兵的儿子正穿着最近在贵族的夫人间流行的款式。他有一件深蓝色的翻领上衣，选色跟他的头发十分相称。裤子是长及膝盖的同色短裤。到膝盖的黑色高筒袜从杂草中保护他不被锯齿状的草木割伤小腿，不被虫和蛇叮咬。  
  
除了不太喜欢发声音，他本领都学得很快。在芙朵拉会读书会写字的，穿着得体的，过于年幼的某项常见职业的从事者。想到这里，我收起拼图，给男孩一个微笑。他或许以为我在表扬他，其实也并没有错，我是在赞叹我拿到了罕见的好东西。佣兵是个和妓女一样平常的活，但满足这些条件的娼妓只能在高消费的妓院才能见着一面，更不可能就在我的房间里了。多亏他有一个溺爱他的父亲，那么注重让儿子在每一次见面中给人们一个好印象，我们每一次的相遇呢，则都是新的情趣。  
  
我把玩具放回该放的地方，给了他一颗奶油糖。他拆开包装放进自己的嘴里，然后转身进了我的房间。这是我们的暗号。一些男孩在某条巷子里卖东西，通常是花朵或糖果。如果你买对数量和口味，他们就跟你回家。杰拉尔特绝对不会让他的男孩知道这些，我也不能在那里获取一个干净，体面，又受教育的男孩的服务。  
  
我进入房间时，他已经踢掉靴子，遵循指示躺在床上。因为他知道我喜欢亲自脱他的衣服，所以对接下来自己没有事情做的现实有些百无聊赖，覆盖着黑色及膝袜的双足无所事事地磨蹭被单。不会让你等太久，我敲了敲贝雷特不安分的脚趾，按住他的腰，将手伸进他的裤子里，摸了一把腿和臀部，好为他脱下短裤。  
贝雷特的腰身异常地细，骨盆却比我想象得宽，所以将裤子拉下废了些力气。男孩光裸的下体暴露在空气之中，他还没有迎来第二性征的发育，幼小生殖器边上没有任何毛发。可能是因为冷，他摩擦着腿根，笔直洁白的大腿轻轻带动稚嫩的阴茎。我没有完全脱下他的裤子，藏青色的布料被卡在他的膝盖上，所以他只能稍微动那么几下。他还穿着上衣，由于他的动作，上衣的下摆、阴茎还有大腿相互碰触，又薄又白的皮肤蹭得泛红。我笑着为他完全脱下下装，发现他已经无聊地蹬掉一边的袜子。脱掉短裤后，大概是突然意识到自己的下身只有一只袜子，他用裸足踩着另一边，想要摆脱仅剩的衣物。  
  
“就这样。”  
  
我制止了他。他维持着原来的姿势看向我，好像有些疑惑。他的大腿张开立起，闭合的小穴在阴影里若隐若现，让人很想一探究竟。  
我也确实那么做了。拽起他光裸的那只脚踝，他的穴口就微微被拉开。我看过他和父亲练剑，学习技巧，经过适度锻炼的年幼身体柔软得不可思议。他甚至还能再抬高些，但是没有必要，我已经足够挤到他的腿间。我挤进涂了油液的手指，他放松身体吞进去，没有一点不畅。  
  
这也是托了教育的福。他是那么适应任何课程，没有真正不擅长的技能，和他很轻易接受任何可疑的要求一样。像是灌肠。我教他怎么自己准备好，告诉他这是这在我们做舒服的事情之前必须做的，和刷牙或者洗脸一样。你得用干净健康的牙齿吃下一顿饭，用没有灰尘的脸来见人……用干净柔软的肠道迎接男人。你得保持干净。我挺愿意帮他做这个的，看这面无表情的小家伙被从肛门灌满小肚子，因为排泄感憋得满脸通红很有意思。但时候我会比较偷懒又性急，想直接进入正题，就要求他自己先做好。大概是因为能自己掌握排泄的时间，当听见他能一个人做的时候，贝雷特就会显得有些放松，去厕所的脚步更加轻快。虽然不管怎样，你的结果都是被我侵犯而已啊，我抱歉地想，像看着一只自己跳进汤锅的雏鸟，因为汤锅里放了调料觉得这盆水更好玩，容易满足的乖孩子。  
  
“……唔”  
他的声音让我的思绪回到眼前的画面上。贝雷特的手握成拳头，因为我正用食指捣弄他的小穴。本来他习惯攥衣角，那可会弄皱衣服留下痕迹，所以我让他用指甲戳自己，或者牺牲我的床单，结果他总是选择用短短的指甲扎自己。  
他身体内部紧致是毋庸置疑的，这是男孩身体最棒的地方。同时也不会给人太多压迫感：他的学习能力优秀，经过洗净，那里对来自异物扩张不再有任何抗拒。柔软的肠肉纠缠指尖，孩童上半身齐整的衣物发出摩擦声，在我曲起手指的时候，贝雷特的叫声盖过了那些布头的沙沙声。  
  
“呀啊……！”  
“贝雷特喜欢被碰这里吧？”  
  
“嗯……”  
他蓝紫色的眼睛晕上雾气，诚实地开口。  
“今天会插进来吗，叔叔？”  
  
我的性器已经完全勃起，代替回答，我直接用龟头戳弄他的臀肉，带过肛门微微翻起来的那圈褶皱。它颜色略深，肉环在一番爱抚后肿起，和我第一次进入的时候不一样，是被当作性器官使用多次之后才变成这样的。它是干净的身体上的不洁烙印，又不明显得以至于露馅。我听见贝雷特抽气，他穴口的嫩肉颤巍巍地贴上我的性器又放开。可能是还不够湿，毕竟狭窄通道里能吞下的润滑液太少。尽管我的预精在他的穴口又铺上一层粘液，要进入还是有些干。维持着贴紧的姿势，我在我的阴茎上抹油。  
  
“……冷”  
“等等，马上就好。”  
这次用这个帮你涂进里面。我抓住他的大腿，手指足够留下一圈的红印，这次不再逗弄，以插入为目的将湿漉漉的硬物抵上他的穴口。他前面的那个小玩意被我撞得一抖，那个仿佛有样学样一般的稚嫩勃起和成年人相比根本不能被称作性器官，我感到怜悯，却加速进入了男孩的身体。  
  
  
“呀……啊……”  
“真厉害，贝雷特真厉害。这么小就能吞进这么大的东西了呢。”  
“呜…嗯…”  
  
我夸奖着他，男孩则忍耐一般闭着眼睛喘息。我确信我塞满并重新塑造了他狭窄的直肠，这孩子之后都会在身体里带着男人阳具的形状度日了。他比很多雏妓都学得快，在我撑满他的时候就开始扭腰，让我碰他所有舒服的地方，他马上知道这样挤压，画圈能不断地刺激到它们，碾过这里，又马上接着可以抚慰那处。而且光是扭腰还不止，他还知道怎么控制后穴的力气，让我的阴茎在他腔内感觉更明显，与他的肠肉接触更多，增幅快感。这个骚小孩能够成为最听话高效的性玩具，都不用你自己动，他就知道怎么讨好你。  
  
他已经足够舒服，不用再握着自己或床单，改用手努力抓住我（至少对他而言）宽阔的肩膀，保持自己不被撞到满床乱滚。  
  
“啊……叔、叔……又变大、了吗？”  
“是喔，因为贝雷特很努力嘛。”  
“哈啊……啊”  
  
贝雷特本就不善言辞，此刻口中吐出的单词更是被唾液弄得更加潮湿。原先搭住我肩膀的手放开了我，我饶有兴致地看它移动到了他自己的下腹，握住了滴水的阴茎。真可怜，还排不出精液却已经只能被肉棒操硬了。尽管他不能射出来什么，男孩还是不断地揉动自己的性器，他知道这能增幅他的快感。我也觉得里面收得更紧了。  
  
“嗯，哈啊，啊，……啊，……”  
  
我放开他的腿，反正已经合不上了，没必要继续撑着。它们只会勾着我抽搐，覆盖着织物的那只脚和没有的那只轮番擦过我的腰，有着充足性意味的同时，又具备专属于孩童的滑稽天真，煽动人的情欲。我改为抓住他的腰和肩膀，准备再进入一点后开始里外抽插。  
  
“……！”  
  
他仰头大叫。再进入一点，只是一点，我知道他的身体尚未成长得能够容纳下我的全部，但仅是这一点，他张大的眼睛里就变得满是水渍，嘴巴无声地一张一合，惊讶地为体内不可思议的重量流泪。实话说，我的性器不算太粗，要不是他还是个孩子，绝对不至于出现这种夸张的反应。事半功倍从来都是小孩的好处，他们填饱肚子的食物量小（虽然这在贝雷特身上不太应验），需要用到的布料少，在剧院的票是半价，生病时药方分量减半……用来让他们感极高潮的阳具尺寸也是。我撞到他什么地方了？兴许是结肠口。那里有没有触感尚且存疑，但是贝雷特的反应无疑告诉我那是有用阴茎一啄的价值的。  
  
“啊…哈，啊………”  
他的眼皮半闭，眼球向后滚去。被首次打开的内脏腔口在我的龟头上不停吸附又跳跃，包裹住整根的粘膜也剧烈地收缩，作为第一次深入的尝试和最高潮的收尾，这已经足够了，已经足够我将精液撒在上面了。  
  
他的意识已经几乎消失了。通常的时候，我射精时他会细声叫唤，但这次他只有喉咙里的咕噜声。他只尝过前列腺高潮的滋味，质感更沉厚的内脏高潮对小孩子来说还太刺激了。我拔出恢复原状的性器，摸着他的头发。他发出鼻音，没有睁开眼睛。均匀的呼吸告诉我他已经睡了。我把手指插进他止不住收缩的后穴撑开，让精液流出来。他的下体在没有意识的时候也因为我的手指在他体内蠕动而颤抖。孩童的梦中有没有繁殖期的森林，四季发情的小兔子，会抓住他们交尾的狼？我想这孩子的梦里都有，并且正在经历呢。  
  
  
  
  
  
贝雷特回到父亲身边。他穿戴齐整，私塾老师的夫人还给他洗了澡，为他的衣服喷了香水。闻不惯的味道把杰拉尔特呛了一下。杰拉尔特没觉得不舒服，反而提了提嘴角。希特莉没提过香水。她喜欢花和果实的香味，可不知道能做出这种东西吧。毕竟她受不了太多刺激：声，光，冷，热，包括气味。不然他肯定她会想要。  
  
“看，贝雷特，我给你买了新衣服，因为我们之后会离开城镇很远。这件衣服尺寸有些大……不过可以穿得久一点。”  
  
“……”  
贝雷特点点头。打开灰色的外套和衬衣看了看。如果是杰拉尔特定做的，外套背后会有与父亲相同的模样。他摸着外套的花纹，确认到安心的手感，他张开嘴打了个哈欠。  
  
“怎么，困了？小孩子就早点去睡吧。”  
  
“……”  
贝雷特抬头，攥着手里面的布料不愿意走。  
  
“我待会就过来。”  
杰拉尔特对儿子说，男孩这才终于点点头，把衣服叠回去，回到他们的卧房。  
  
  
他是个男孩子，杰拉尔特很多次对自己说，他可能并不喜欢被打扮。你看他看衣服的时候，这小家伙都打了多少哈欠了。而且外貌？他们在无人郊野安营扎寨的时间远远多过在镇上过夜，那是多为男性的佣兵队伍最后会考虑的事情，而你却抽出时间偷偷给他按城里孩子的模样修剪发梢，给他换那么多不必要的衣服？他对自己的行为感到丢脸，但当他看到贝雷特的眼睛，嘴巴，完全不像自己的纤细骨架，他就不想那些实用性了。他满脑子都塞满了对雇佣兵而言最不实用的东西——爱。他的心也因此被轻飘飘的泡泡劫持浮上天空。他多像希特莉。希特莉曾经目不转睛地观察来修道院做礼拜的贵族女子，她们的裙子和首饰。她什么都没说，但眼睛里是满满的好奇和向往。还太年轻的圣骑士在那一刻觉得要为她买下最好看的布料，找手艺最高的裁缝给她做裙子！当他还在这全新的领域摸黑探索的时候，希特莉隔天就用花朵和闪闪的金属箔做了发饰。在她森色的发间，简单却精巧的手工制品毫不逊色于工匠之作。她用缝纫机改装了不用的老礼服，还原出看了一眼就被她记下的刺绣。他从海边带给她的珍珠和贝壳被装饰在了简朴的裙摆上。她给自己盘了头发，她不经常能梳什么发型，因为她太虚弱，总是需要躺在床上静养，发髻不方便。所以，看见这副打扮的希特莉实属惊鸿一瞥。  
  
希特莉穿着自己做的衣裳，扯着他的衣袖要他看。她对他转圈，就差在脸上写着“快看我快夸我”。杰拉尔特抿着嘴唇，说不出话。她自己做出了想要的东西，这就是她这么高兴的原因。真的吗？如果他的动作再快些，如果他不用花时间凑钱，费力气了解它，如果不用她自己动手……如果他在她自己做完这些之前就先给她真正想要的东西，她不是一定会更高兴，更惊喜吗？不，并不是说他的妻子做的不好……只是，他怀疑起自己，他真的能给她幸福吗。  
  
杰拉尔特，果然……不太好看吗？希特莉好像误解了他的反应，他连忙摇头，大声说很好看。  
她笑起来。谢谢你，杰拉尔特。你是不是想花钱给我买这买那？她看透了他的心思，如果一样好看，那不是没有买的必要了？她微微摇头，而且买了我也用不上的。  
失落转瞬即逝。她突然高兴地跳了一步，像头小鹿。既然你已经买了布，我们能不能拿去裁成更小的？我可以给修道院里的孩子们做新衣服……  
是的，她喜欢给小孩子，甚至修道院的动物织小衣服。她怀孕的时候摸着自己的肚子问丈夫，杰拉尔特觉得这是个男孩子呢，还是女孩子？如果是和我一样的女孩子，我想给她穿好看的衣服，给她梳长长的头发……如果是男孩子，杰拉尔特，我不了解他们，你会喜欢我打扮他吗？你都不爱刮胡子，她轻声笑。  
如果是男孩子，我保证他也会喜欢。他记得自己回答。  
  
  
  
他的儿子或许对杰拉尔特给他的衣服没有什么好恶，但依旧会乖乖穿上，扯父亲的衣袖要他看。小贝雷特和母亲一样对他转一圈，虽然比那名女性笨拙多了，领巾也果不其然歪在了领子外面。杰拉尔特把它们塞回应该在的地方。贝雷特抽抽鼻子，虽然很难看出来，他知道他的男孩心情不错。  
他喜欢就好。杰拉尔特还不能带年幼的孩子去这次工作的地方，不得不离开他、把他送到当地一名教师的家中。希望为儿子准备的贴身衣物稍微补偿他成长中自己的缺席。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
隔了一周，杰拉尔特依旧把贝雷特送过来，说接下来可能需要麻烦我们照顾他两个晚上，最晚他和属下第三天也能回来。他为儿子换了新装，白色的里衣和灰色的外套，不像他父亲，他的骨头太细。只是穿了两层，我就握不住他的肩膀而只是抓到一堆布料。  
我把他迎进家里，介绍给其他被寄放的孩子。他依旧面无表情，沉默寡言。没有人来招惹他，同时也和其他孩子都玩不到一块。这样特别的孩子，即使我抱着他读书听，再近距离地将他放在自己身边，也不会显得奇怪，或许还会被称赞对教育孩子的工作负责又上心。  
  
“怎么了，贝雷特？”  
时间到了中午，我让他从我身上下来。可他好像有什么话想说，一动不动。我问他原因，他说他睡不着。午觉睡不着的孩子会被老师训斥。他一定听过我的夫人如何斥责一个总在午睡时间说悄悄话，偷带玩具进被窝的孩子。杰拉尔特的佣兵团里，属下们必须遵守规矩是他所受的教育。他正迫切地想要遵守这里的规矩，尽可能快地睡着。  
我摸着他的头发，循循善诱，那么小贝雷特来找我是有什么主意？他比大多数在学堂和大宅邸里被保护到大的帝国贵族机灵，了解如何在远离文明的地方存活，知道在任何环境下物尽其用。他低下头看我的腿间，说想做。做得舒服了他很快就睡着。像上次一样。  
  
我几乎想笑出声来。他以为被操得晕过去是甘甜睡眠的一种呢。对于这样的愿望，大人们自然有求必应。我用手包起他的臀部，一边捏一边舔他的嘴唇。我让他张开嘴。他显得有点僵硬和困惑，但依旧给了一条缝。我能感觉到他伸出舌头，明明我还没教到这一步。  
  
“呜……嗯嗯……”  
  
我用自己的舌头顶着他的玩，无脊椎动物一般的触感在男孩的口腔里滚动。他眯起眼睛，面颊发红，浓密的睫毛上挂着一些喘不过气而沁出的泪水，可我确信他不光不觉得呼吸苦难，还会认为没有形体的软肉爬行在舌苔上的触感非常舒服，像猫喜欢团在棉质的垫子里，马被梳理鬃毛。因为他开始用膝盖夹我的后腰，模仿做爱时的节奏，将股间和臀部不停地挤在我的肚腹和大腿上。  
这是我第一次吻他，他就将性和吻联系起来。好个聪明的孩子，我最可爱的学生。不知第几次，我在心中那么夸赞道。我用勃起的性器回应他的殷勤，隔着衣服刺弄他的臀瓣和穴口。同时我继续吸他的嘴，一边掀起他层叠的衣服，用手拉扯他的乳头。那里早就硬了，隔着衣服它都已经擦了好多次我的手腕。在我用指甲抓它们的时候，我吃掉了他可能是最响的呻吟，这孩子只能无声地在我的腿上筋挛。他的眼睛彻底闭上了，可泪水依旧从里面止不住地挤出来，裤子前面的布料也晕深了一片。安静又潮湿的高潮非常适合小艾斯纳，好孩子在男人的腿上顺利进入了他的午觉时间，没注意我溅到他酣睡脸蛋上的精液。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

*大概13岁  
  
  
  
他们和佣兵团团长在恶劣的天气中走散，更不巧……或者说庆幸的是，团长的孩子也在他们之中。也许他是想通知他们，也许是想帮他们的忙，才会跟着这支小队越来越远，以至于和他的父亲分开。  
最好一个都不是，因为如果有一点类似温暖的理由，都会让他们成为恩将仇报者，可他们本来只是稍微想用用不属于他们的东西。  
  
团长的儿子长得并不像他的父亲，但他们确实有血缘关系，可供男人们想象他们的首领曾经有个怎样美丽的妻子。他不高，不强壮，深绿色的头发和他们见惯了的密林一样毫不起眼。他在他父亲的教导下，即使年轻甚至年幼，也是个有技巧的战士了。他的锋利覆满杂草的伪装下，对敌人来说是把隐蔽的怀剑，阴险的暗矢。对人的威胁于己如驯马一般可爱，你还能细细打量。于是不难发现他是把漂亮的剑，值得放在心口，在篝火边度过无数夜晚，为它爱惜地涂抹动物油脂。  
但这把漂亮的剑不是他们的。也许是英雄遗产所代表的贵族制度深入人心，让这片大陆的人们格外看重一把独特武器的所有权。它们就是家族，是财产，是你拥有纹章的丈夫，妻子，孩子。如果有一个晚上可以窃取它，很多人都会伸出手的。  
  
  
他们在原地等待天气变好，或许天气永远不会变好。但他们不会被扔掉，杰拉尔特会拼尽全力找他的孩子。不过在那之前，他们要解开他可爱儿子的衣服。他身上的轻甲既结实又合身，明明市面上并没有适合这种孩子的尺寸。关于它出处的疑问只有一个答案，这出自于杰拉尔特之手，这也是杰拉尔特不在场时能为儿子做到的全部了。  
贝雷特毫无抵抗的意愿，即使有也无法招架。甲胄轻易被卸下，落在他赤裸的膝盖边上。他们毫无章法地摸他的身体。这个走失的小队一共有五个人，那么在这里将要侵犯他的人数也必须是五个，一个都不能少。没有人可以当叛徒，没有人能轻易告密，每个人都要分摊奸淫团长儿子的罪过。  
最先把事情带上“正轨”是他们之中最年轻的。他今年也许十七岁，还是十八岁？他有一头晒后稻草一般的暗金色头发，也是和贝雷特处得最好的一个。他先抓住贝雷特的生殖器，促使男孩发出一声呜咽，腰大幅跳了一下。贝雷特，他用一种对年幼家属说话的语气问，你是不是和其他男人做过？其他人听得摸不着头脑。不过他们马上就会懂这种指责并不空穴来风。年轻人让两个同伴抓住他的腰，把他的大腿往旁边掰开。仿佛是教育者对用戒尺打撒谎孩子的手心，他直接对贝雷特的肛门插进去一节手指。暴力的入侵突如其来，但是小洞却训练有素地吞下了异物。所有人都听见男孩喉咙里略带甜腻的呜咽，然后看见他僵硬地点头。  
拜托了，之后不要直接插进来，会痛，要先找东西润滑，贝雷特断断续续地说，我的身上有油……法嘉斯产的鹿油。  
  
金发年轻人接过其他人找出来的油，对这管液体发出笑声。我看见你自慰，他继续说，你自慰的时候用你的屁股。从那个时候开始我就不想再等你长大了。  
这小东西已经被用熟了。所有人的罪恶感都消失了，道德不再能成为枷锁，取代而之的是另一种规则，每个人都生出一种他们都应分得一口的正当诉求。更何况贝雷特还一边用狭窄的屁股含着雇佣兵粗壮的指节，一边捂住发热的眼睛央求他们不要告诉杰拉尔特这件事。  
是他自慰的事，还是背着对他关爱过度的父亲和男人私通的事，还是即将遭遇的事？看小艾斯纳的样子多可怜啊，他蜷缩身体的模样就像自己犯了什么错，比如没听指挥，偷懒不锻炼，睡过头，吃了别人的干粮。那他们就当作他犯了错。犯错的贝雷特才是有求于他们的人，作为他们慷慨保密的回报，他们可以对他为所欲为。  
  
他们还教了你什么？贝雷特说不记得，年轻雇佣兵又掐了他的阴茎，用沾了油手指在他体内乱挖。只要放松括约肌就不会痛，至于身体里面，被触摸带过某处的感觉甚至很好，贝雷特似乎等待已久，可是他真的不记得这些知识是什么时候被扣进脑子的了。他睁着眼睛，为身体被打开的感觉流下唾液。  
嘴巴。过了一会，他似乎想起来还被教了什么了，我的嘴巴可以用，好像还怕其他人听不明白，贝雷特伸出舌头。其他人出现了明显的动摇，不过不用太久，另一个男人就凑上前去，把老二嵌进少年的舌头里。  
  
“呜…呜嗯……”  
  
他用嘴唇包起牙齿，不弄疼对方。舔弄阳具的动作笨拙，却足够努力，发出的水声让所有人难捺悸动。最年轻的那个不愿多等。既然已经有一条阴茎在贝雷特里面，他也不用太体贴。他把自己送进男孩的腿间，油液在肉棒和黏膜间溅起质感不同于唾液的声音。被分开的肠肉体贴地抚摸他的老二。他发出赞美的叹息，怎么没有人早点告诉他们团长的儿子是个便宜婊子呢，他们会对这个集体更忠诚，更坚定的。像现在一样。  
  
贝雷特的身体已经开始发育，也许勉强可以容纳勃起阴茎的所有长度了。但是金发的年轻佣兵并没太多经验，他没做那个尝试，进入之后就匆匆追逐快感开始律动，整根在里面的时间也很少。贝雷特的喉咙被另外一个人刺击时，他后面就会收紧，然后甬道里的阴茎就涨开，卡在前列腺的地方变得更有质感，他的嘴就更湿。  
金发的雇佣兵先在贝雷特里面射精了。他有尝试在外面，但是他控制不住，好在这份意识让他的精液留得不深。一条无形的湿滑道路在等待更多刺激的肠道浅处缓缓铺开，他的性器也恢复原状抽离。贝雷特的腔内已经经体液与入侵者在抽插中紧密糅合，此刻却突然生出一片空虚。本来到了高潮的边缘，却终因为男人太早离开而未能抵达。男孩哭叫着想要解放，但金发的没理他，仅是拉开他收紧的臀瓣，伸出手指把精液勾出来。手指太细，完全不能替代勃起的男性器。贝雷特的阴茎淌着预精歪歪扭扭地贴上小腹，被插得殷红的穴口挂着晶莹的体液抽动，急切地吞咽更多东西补足他的高潮。  
  
“接下来是谁？”  
年轻的雇佣兵问。  
没人回答，但贝雷特对接下来是谁心中有数。他感到嘴里的东西还硬着就被拔走了，包皮翻开他的嘴唇，滑离的龟头发出清脆的气泡声。  
  
“啊……啊，呀啊……诶？啊……”  
  
贝雷特刚刚含在嘴里的东西进了他的后面，他的前边被顶得吐出一小股精液来。里面的男人再动一次，他又多漏出来一点。他应该夹紧屁股，像刚才一样让阴茎碰他的好地方，可是如今他觉得整个身体都不属于他，它因为全新的长度和形状而混乱，抖个不停。他不知道自己有没有高潮，他不知道那么漫长，那么细致，那么拖沓的顶点，但精液就是胡乱地喷出，里面止不住收缩。  
  
“呜……啊，这…是什、么？哈啊，啊啊啊啊——”  
“哈哈，你看到了吗？女神啊……这小孩能像女人一样去。”  
“啊不行了，我先来。嘴再借一下。”  
“嗯……唔！”  
  
这次的阴茎比之前都粗，男人还因为太激动直接顶到他的喉咙深处。贝雷特的手并没有被拘束，却因为主人只能发抖而一直被忘记存在，仅能虚弱地贴在他身边。他现在想起来要怎么用它了。当然也是用在男人身上。他用纤细的手指抓住嘴里的东西，想把它从发疼的嘴里拔出来一点，又怕男人不满意，所以用手爱抚没有在嘴里的部位，上下挤压柱身，揉捏囊袋。  
他的下身比之前还要一塌糊涂，并且那股时间长到苦闷的愉悦依旧没有消失的迹象。他的腰很沉，腿像初生的牛羚那样打颤，升级或者平息这股快乐都不在贝雷特自己而是他人的掌控里。体内的硬物没有之前抽动得快，比起之前的男人，这个人更喜欢用力来补充频率。这也许是正确的策略，他的内壁在连续的高潮里浸麻了，细微的碰撞已经和它自发的谄媚收缩区分不开，而让贝雷特饱尝他自身绝对做不到的、想要穿刺身体一般的顶弄才是对他宣示主导权的最佳方式。  
  
“……嗯……咳、咳啊……”  
  
是他太专心于体内的触感，还是手口比他自己想象得都更善于侍奉，抑或两者兼有？口中的东西突然爆发了。阴茎的主人好像想让他吞下精液，但又拿不定主意，贝雷特都已经做好吞精的准备敞开喉咙，嘴里的东西却冒着汁液不停地往后退。他的口腔和舌头试图追上去，却被按住了脑袋。  
  
“哈……呃啊……”  
  
男人强制贝雷特仰头，接受剩下精液浇在他的脸上，可角度不太巧，他刚将精液吞咽到一半呢，这下被呛进了口鼻。男孩开始咳嗽，跑错地方的粘稠液体甚至从鼻子里和鼻涕一块流出来。  
小脏东西。透过泪水，贝雷特听见笑声，弄这么脏真可惜你漂亮的脸了。疲软的性器在他头发上擦了擦，充作抚摸脑袋的安慰，顺便留下一串透明的痕迹。下身栓住他后孔的东西也不知不觉离开了。随着他大口喘气，从贝雷特的腿间一股股倾出体液，告诉男孩他承接了又一个同僚的欲望。  
  
“还有谁没上过他？”  
  
快过来。他们催促。他是不是晕过去了？别管他，做。在这里的一个都不许逃。他的嘴巴又被拉开，后孔被撑满，几双手好玩似地捏他又红又软的乳头还有阴茎。还有谁没上过他？还有几个人？贝雷特思考不了，也睁不开眼睛。外面的雨声太大了，真是个适合睡觉的好天气。  
  
  
  
  
  
雨停夜明。小队的理智似乎也随着太阳抬升而恢复。他们清醒过来时，首先看到的是被欲望痕迹涂满的贝雷特。他们尝试叫醒他，他睁开疲惫的眼睛，却不能做出更多动作。男孩子仅对他们道了一声早安，他的喉咙被用过头了，稚嫩的嗓音变得嘶哑，话语袅袅消散，之后就半睁着照不进亮光的眼睛呆呆望着上方。他们在一种默契的无言中整饬男孩，擦去他身上精液，他们把他的衣服穿回身体，小了很多号的铠甲包回他的腰和手脚上，背起贝雷特寻找跟上大部队的路。  
  
他们爬上附近较高处的小山丘，发现不远处有个村子，打算去拜访。他们很快抵达了目的地，村子里边到处都是忙碌的村民，茅草顶的小屋被刮坏好几栋，关家畜的栅栏东倒西歪，被吹断的树拦在货车进出的干道上。村民无暇享受日出，都在应付暴风雨后的麻烦。他们就在那个村子里发现了正在帮忙的眼熟轻骑兵，这名骑兵不是别人，他们认出那正是杰拉尔特的侦察员。他很高兴这么快就找到了失去联系的小队还有杰拉尔特的孩子。老大快疯啦，他说。待会跟他走，大概赶半天路就能和大部队汇合。  
  
“不过，这孩子怎么了？”  
侦察兵指着他们背上睡着的贝雷特问。  
  
“可能是累着了。”  
他们回答。  
“暴风雨把我们里外打了个湿。”  
  
他们在旅店里休息了一会。贝雷特一觉睡醒，就能自己走路了。轻骑兵怕小孩子的步伐太慢，把他抱上了马。几个雇佣兵互相看看，认为贝雷特可能骑不了马，还是应该让他们继续背着。为什么？侦察兵问，我知道他挺可爱的，每个看到他的人都想逗他，旅店的老板娘还多送了点心，可你们是不是也太宠他了？你看他已经爬上去了。别看他小，老大总抱着他骑马，他已经很熟练了。  
男孩子用腿夹着马背，面无表情的脸没有任何忍耐疼痛的模样，他们看不透。没有再多说什么，他们踏上了返回大部队的路。  
  
  
  
“杰拉尔特！”  
“贝雷特！你没事吗？啊啊，太好了……”  
  
经过一日的跋涉，他们终于回到了营地。他们先让杰拉尔特最挂念的贝雷特打招呼，其余的人都躲在后边。男孩跳下马，两步扑进父亲怀里，声音却不若这天真轻巧的举动那般沉重嘶哑。你的喉咙？男人焦虑地问他是怎么了。可能有点感冒，贝雷特努力想了想，可他的所有记忆果然还是一片模糊，什么都不记得。毕竟刚刚有一场暴风雨，他又累，走了那么多路。而且，既然不记得，不就说明不重要吗。他只要记得怎么读写，战斗和生活的技巧，所有必须记得的，那就好了。父亲和与父亲生活就是他的一切，其他都不重要。就算有什么好了，发生了再奇怪的事，只要看见父亲，他就回了他的安全屋，把那些别的东西都扔在家园的门外。所有想轻松活下去的动物都最好和贝雷特.艾斯纳学学。  
  
  
事情过去一阵之后，某种本能指引着贝雷特，他依旧会去找那天的五个人。最多的是那个年轻人。他们溜出帐篷，稍微远离营地，在旁边的森林，草场，或者废墟等地方做爱。  
  
“……快，点。求求你了……”  
  
旁边就是父亲所在的营地，好在他们都知道速战速决。贝雷特已经学会一些门道，他觉得浑身又痒又疼的时候不用囿于绝望地摸自己。只要准备过，趁穴里还湿时随便叫上一两个愿意上他的男人——上过他的就总是愿意。他们还绝对不声张。因为合作得够多，他也能快速地接受他们，把男人们用嘴和直肠吸射，享受这番努力换来的快感就是他唯一要想的事情。贝雷特用手撑着树木，或者草地，或者某个男人的胸膛，给他身体里阳具的主人一个方便稳住他，再更用力撞他的支点。他开始习惯戴手套，这样在碰触前两个东西的时候，草地里的荆棘和树干上粗糙的木刺不会扎进他的手。  
  
“操……这小婊子……”  
“嗯…嗯，我、是……！我是，婊子……哈啊……！”  
  
他在被干得舒服的时候偶尔会听见那些人这么说他，还有很多别的词。贝雷特不是很清楚那些词实际上是什么意思，毕竟这种词汇不在杰拉尔特的教育计划里。但他接受。既然有人这么说，那他就是。他是父亲的乖孩子，没有叛逆期，从未反驳过别人。实在觉得不想听了，贝雷特会抓着他们的下巴接吻。性行为想要隐蔽，人数自然是越少越好，不像当初那个时候有不断送上嘴边的东西可以含，贝雷特无意识觉得不满。他不光喜欢吃，连做爱时嘴巴也闲不下来。  
  
他和情人们度过了一段难忘的时间。直到那五个人接连死掉，残疾，隐退。雇佣兵的生活就是这样充满未知，不确定性还有危险，除了他依旧是“坏刃”最疼爱的孩子。他健康地成长，不变地少言寡语，对自己的一切经历讳莫如深，因为越来越像他的母亲而让杰拉尔特感动又忧郁。老佣兵替儿子挡下一桩又一桩来自男男女女的热情追求，把贝雷特更加看管得好好的。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

*17岁  
「灰色の悪魔」

佣兵是个靠战争吃饭的行业，成块的人命不停地砸在风车页上，才能让这个血肉磨坊转动，源源不断带来金币，为行业创造繁荣。谁都希望被碾为齑粉是其他人，然而这种事情除了女神没人说得准。为什么芙朵拉的神是个娘们呢？教会赞颂她的仁慈全知，实际上她就和人间的女子一样，语焉不详，性子难以捉摸；她心中有数，却把羽绒扇挡在嘴唇边，什么也不说，她的嘴角可能带笑，但是眼睛可没有欢快的意思，所以你终归不知道她在想什么。你以为她在和其他男人调情，回过神的时候，却是压根没碰过她一根手指头的你着了她的道：今天去死的就是你。所以，就让我们彼此为存活的每一个夜晚笙歌——

“……”

酒杯贴上面前年轻人的嘴唇，满满的液体飞溅到他不苟言笑却足够形状漂亮的嘴唇上。雇佣兵们出入的酒馆里除了男人，还有拉皮条的和独自营业的妓女，他的不少同伴已经挑选好了今夜及时行乐的对象，他本更想再喝一会儿，却在看见面前人的时候改变了主意。  
青年用覆盖手套的手背把酒液擦掉（没有舔。难道是因为他不喝酒？），没有理会搭讪。他的目光冷漠……甚至呆滞，眼睛里几乎没有映出东西。动作却不含糊，他无视其他人，径直向柜台走去，一名体格健壮的中年男性正在柜台呼呼大睡。

艾斯纳父子。中年男子是“坏刃”，而那个青年则是“灰色恶魔。”只要过得不是太无知或和平，一定都会听过他们的故事。作为父亲的杰拉尔特和任何雇佣兵一样热爱豪饮，酒馆互相之间甚至攀比他赊账账单的长度为乐。他总是在下一次拜访才结清酒钱，然后马上又在一晚后欠下新的一笔。这种消费习惯十分有问题，让他这方面也搞出了不输事业的名声，可经营者们只能耸耸肩。因为他可是战无不胜的坏刃，放他一马，他总能活着回来，并带来下一笔迟到的收入。

于是，这种事被默认继续发生。不过此类行为被放任，或许还有本人不甚清楚的另一个原因。

只要杰拉尔特喝得不省人事，他的儿子大概率会来酒馆接他。曾有酒馆老板问年轻人要过钱，得到的是堪比亚里安罗德城墙一般牢固的无表情，还有绝对的沉默，年轻男性体格纤瘦，绝不凶恶，并没具备任何同道中人习惯用的施压方式，空洞的眼神却盯得店主发毛，再联想到其别名，于是对父子两个的讨债不了了之。

作为人，贝雷特不太好懂。不过作为儿子，他做得很不错。年轻人在杰拉尔特身边停下，将手抬起至胸口，好像在解开衣扣。他把那件样式奇怪的黑色大衣脱下来，盖在父亲的背后。  
周围的视线来到他身上。那套衣服可以说是他外号的源头，黑灰色，过于宽大，遮掩佣兵真实的体型，迷惑对手的视线，汲满了鲜血也毫不显眼。  
没有人见过灰色恶魔蜕下那层皮，可一旦脱下了这被赋予意义的象征，就像毒蛇被卸掉了牙。这些人还是坏小子的时候指不定还很喜欢掐着被拔了牙齿的蛇的脖子玩。没有外套遮盖，灰色恶魔的身体曲线一览无遗，肩胛骨突出，一路描画收紧的腰线，金属腰甲紧紧扣他平坦的腹部，大腿和臀部又在下方随着他略微弓腰扶起父亲在衣尾撑起弧度。

贝雷特用肩膀支撑着他的父亲，体型的差异在此时最为明显。虽然已经是接近成年的年龄，贝雷特却几乎只有他父亲一半大。即使如此，他依旧稳稳地搀着杰拉尔，帮助他离开酒馆。  
有一些人从椅子上站起来。打这个年轻佣兵主意的不止有刚才的男人，有几个人都打算试试那个传言真实与否。抢得先机的那个装作不经意地拍了拍年轻雇佣兵的屁股，像他骚扰任何一个姑娘一样。男人还顺手抛了一些金币扔进年轻佣兵的腰甲里。即使护具已经缠得很紧，但灰色雇佣兵的腰细得可怕，金属和肋骨之间仍有空隙，那些钱被塞进去，牢牢兜住。这止住了贝雷特的脚步，贝雷特抬起眼睛看向男人，脸上读不出任何不悦。他点点头，用下巴指了指外边，让男人跟上他。

传闻是真的。

撑着父亲，贝雷特走到了酒馆的背后，这地方都是呕吐物和尿骚味，不远处还能看见打野炮的男女。也许是因为这脏地方气味太冲，杰拉尔特都开始嘟哝。他先是挤出一串听不懂的词，被贝雷特拍过脊背，他才断断续续能够说下去。  
“唔……对、不起啊，希、…莉……啊？贝、雷特？唉……放开我，我……自己，能走……唔呃”

……虽说杰拉尔特难得成了个句子，很显然并不能听他的，还是毫无意义。

“我们回旅馆。”  
贝雷特说。他用这话安抚杰拉尔特，同时也说给身后买他一次的男人听。

酒馆老板们还算欢迎杰拉尔特。他带来名气和生意，除了能引来一堆醉醺醺的酒客之外，还有个别对他儿子的传闻性致盎然的好事者。  
灰色恶魔的口碑靠杀人的名声建立，见识过那副模样的旁观者却总口耳相传一条对男杀手而言有些多余的描述：尽管大多数时间都难以做到，可如果你有幸凑近看到他的脸，你会发现他非常漂亮。  
美丽又致命，性欲与生欲，生物永远的命题。自然而然人们会好奇，灰色恶魔在床上是什么样的？依旧隐忍，含蓄，等着别人引导；还是把他战场上的本事带到享乐中，毫不吝惜他的叫声？  
就在这样的环境下，小道消息应运而生，称说杰拉尔特的独生子卖春。谁都不知道这传言是哪里来的，但是想想，几顿酒钱就能买到灰色的恶魔给你吹箫，让他在你身下用湿漉漉的屁股洞含屌。不论真假，人们都很爱这种消息，够恶心，够危险，够猎奇，也够让人兴奋。但最让它像谣言的不是这种被涂满过盛细节的描述，而在于杰拉尔特。坏刃会狠狠殴打任何让他听见这个传言的人，有这样的父亲，贝雷特又怎么可能靠这个赚外快呢？

不过如今，面前醉醺醺的中年人让男人们得到了答案：家长总有无力兼顾到孩子的时候，要慢慢学会对孩子放手。

回到旅社的贝雷特把父亲放到床上。他拿出刚刚得到的金币，还没有忘记把被放进衣服里面的钱抖出来。

贝雷特只是做他的身体要他做的，可不知道什么时候，有人开始给他钱。多少钱都有，他是多余零钱的处理场，人们用点一支烟的功夫让他帮忙手淫。一张床一顿饭，就能要他口交。几顿酒钱呢，就能射进他的肚子里。很久之后，出身帝国的纹章学者会津津乐道贝雷特的诨名，有些学生会羡慕佣兵出身的教师年纪轻轻就有了帅气的称号；新任教师的级长会因此对他恐惧，再到为他鸣不平。但贝雷特本人并不排斥被叫做灰色恶魔。在他得到这个名声之前，他寻找性伴侣的道路并不顺畅。对尚且年幼的他，男人们从来不克制自己的施虐欲。他们多数认为天性淫荡得无药可救的小鬼被如何过分对待都是应得的，他们是比他高尚的，有义务教育他的，以为插进他身体的鸡巴是什么审判铁锤之类的玩意。但随着贝雷特步入成年，具有足够的力量，被允许跟着父亲上战场，把帮佣兵团做炊事、杀动物的技巧用在敌人身上之后，这个绰号应运而生。这下，男人们终于把贝雷特的地位从一个方便的小玩具升级到了值得购买的商品。

贝雷特把最后一枚硬币从衣服里拿出来，数完了钱。他看了眼熟睡的杰拉尔特，把钱放进父亲的钱袋，脸上的表情松缓了。老旧的木地板不可避免地嘎吱作响，却几乎没有脚步声，他抱起外套走出了父亲的房间，轻轻关上门。

贝雷特用眼神问等待的男人是用他的房间还是带他走。他的房间就在杰拉尔特的隔壁，可男人实在太好奇这安静过头的年轻人是怎么叫床的了。反正已经付了钱，那就再加一些。以男人的名义，他们另外订了房间。

他们先后推开房门，马上进入主题。男人坐在床上，匆忙地抓住贝雷特的头发。年轻的佣兵便跪在男人腿间，脱下手套，与黑色皮革对比鲜明的白色手指取出对方的性器。他用指头摩擦了几次龟头，然后对那块肉张开嘴，用小口舔弄前段。他的双手包裹柱体，来回搓动，甚至配合舌头翻弄里筋。不一会，阴茎从里面撑开贝雷特的口腔，他的眼睛里开始有了泪水。佣兵开始摆动整个头部吞吐阴茎，却在嘴唇包住柱头的时候被止住动作。  
“……等、等，就这样。别口了。”

他听话地停下，放下舌头，拉出嘴里的肉棒，牵出一道丝。唾液和其他分泌物把红黑色的玩意弄得亮晶晶的。贝雷特以为他们可以继续，却得到了另外一个要求。  
“别动，让我看你的脸。”

硬邦邦的性器拍在贝雷特白皙的脸颊上。虽说男人过着忙碌混沌的日子，对性处理的要求仅是有洞就行，可入手了一个好东西，不特别注意一下这广为流传的优点就浪费了。灰色恶魔的确有张秀丽的面容：落在脸颊边上的发束质地柔韧，长度留得和一些女子一样。男人用龟头描摹他的鼻梁，翻开覆盖在额头上略长的蓝绿色刘海，不由得在心中称赞。他的眼梢吊起，时而略显强硬甚至刻薄，倒也符合男人的喜好，恰如其分的攻击性在它的携带者臣服时会给人更多快感。

男人用鞋背蹭了蹭贝雷特的屁股。贝雷特明白了他的意思，站起来解开衣袍。他还佩戴着那个腰甲，贝雷特取下上边的装饰，男人听见咔嗒一声，防具被揭开了，浅灰色的里衣被释放出来。当男人看到至少还有两件上衣的时候，他开始觉得等待难以忍受。他揽住贝雷特的后腰，把手伸去他的腹部，拽松腰带，扯下他的裤子。同时，贝雷特也没有停下脱上衣，但这个动作比男人想象得更不费时。很快，年轻的佣兵就赤裸地呈现在男人面前。这让男人意识到一件事，或许贝雷特的衣物看起来繁琐厚重，但和那种错觉无关，只要拉对了最外边那层，所有的布料就会像被瓦解的防线那样接连破开。甚至比脱妓女的衣服还方便——她们用于吸引客人的胸衣和窄裙总是在真正办事的时候让人恼火。这种隐秘、简洁和切题算不算婊子佣兵的职业素养？

如果他只付了在酒馆后的小巷子里来一发的钱，可能灰色恶魔只会把臀部对着自己，上衣都不会脱。这样他就看不到对方的身体了。他的皮肤很白，身上几乎没有伤，根本不像一个在战场上工作的人。他的腰很细，胯部却偏宽，赋予他足够有力的大腿，来支撑他的表里两项事业。他的身体一定很柔软，男人想。贝雷特自己向他证实了这点，他仰躺下去，手上抹了床边的膏脂，抱起自己的腿往两边拉开。带褶皱的小口略微变形，没等男人仔细看过，贝雷特就自己把带了粘液的手指伸了进去。细密的水声伴随佣兵逐渐加快的喘息声在房中回响，他看见贝雷特的性器贴在他的腹部上方，透明的预精一滴一滴随手指搅动流出来。

“……要怎么做？”

察觉到男人的视线，贝雷特询问。他往两边拉开自己的穴口，手指在饥饿开合的入口处婆娑。就这样进来，还是我背过去，还是我坐在你身上？

他付了足够的钱，当然都要试。

代替回答，男人直接把阴茎塞进了面前的肉穴中，贝雷特的声音开始升高，喉咙里的音节拉长。那里并没有像阴道一般会因怀妊或频繁的性行为松弛，贝雷特的眼睛半睁，正配合体内阴茎的大小调整自己的呼吸，然后肌肉放松。青年的里面很紧，肠肉包围着阴茎，同时又不停地拉扯他的性器，邀请异物探到更深的地方。男人的手握紧贝雷特的腰，阴毛抵上臀部，他终于进到最深的地方，初识了这即将为他带来快乐的腔内。他把自己拔出来，然后推进去，逐渐改变花样，寻找最能挤压阴茎的角度。可每个地方都很好，贝雷特也会帮他，不停摇摆腰臀，调整体内阴茎往复过的位置。

“啊……哈啊，啊……嗯………”

灰色的恶魔在床上很会叫。男人没忘记为大家都关心的话题提供结论。贝雷特抬高下巴，喉管毫无保留地暴露在油灯的光线里。虽然不像女人有能够随律动晃动的脂肪，他的乳头硬挺地在胸口发红，在每次冲撞中画出弧线。男人还从不停的呻吟中听出了别的东西，贝雷特的手从自己的大腿上撤下，来到了无力垂下的阴茎边上。  
自慰，他允许，但是和男人想得不同，贝雷特单手拨开自己的阴茎，好像它碍事似的。另一只手半握拳头，伸向抽搐睾丸下方，他们结合部的上方。发白的指关节颤颤巍巍，却相当坚定地，贝雷特用那里按下了自己的会阴。

“咿啊！啊……哈，哈哈……啊啊……”  
“唔……！”

男人感到一股闷雷直接打上他的头顶。他无法形容那是怎样的冲击，说是快感也太轻描淡写了。贝雷特的内壁猛地收缩，男人没撑住，在那一下去了。但是媚肉完全没有停下的打算，人的射精明明是不能持续太久的，却可能在吐精中依旧执拗缠绕的肠壁而被模糊所有感觉的界限。他是软了吗，还是又被吸硬了？他不敢把阴茎抽出来确认状况，如果再这么动，刺激贝雷特已经被磨蹭得格外敏感的穴口，他可能就要被绞干了。  
纵使辛苦，他相信贝雷特感到了比他更恐怖的东西。被很多人称赞为漂亮的冷然面容如今却因为浸透淫欲而显得极为下流。贝雷特的唾液和泪水流得在床单上湿了一滩，无法控制而咧开的唇间能窥见皓齿和凸出的舌尖，丝毫没有平日里能被称为灰色恶魔的面目。

他刚才对自己做了什么？男人不可思议地看向贝雷特停在自身会阴的指节，想到了什么事情。和女人们做爱的时候，她们会揉自己的阴蒂，那时候整个性爱都变得更顺畅美妙起来。可男人的会阴？他可没感觉。而且贝雷特居然比起阴茎更选择抚慰自己的会阴，这是不是只有像他这样能用屁股去的男娼才有的本事？贝雷特还没有从高潮里恢复过来，他的手肘沾满自身稀薄的精液，落在腿间无力地发抖。趁不用费劲抽插阴茎的空隙，男人想做个实验。像是确认一般，他用拇指划过那片区域。

“……啊！……不……别、碰……刚刚才……啊，哈啊，不，里面、还在，去——”

贝雷特的背剧烈一跳，发出错乱的求饶语句。求饶。恶名在外的灰色恶魔在床上对自己求饶。男人几乎笑起来，说不清楚自己是因为耳边的话语还是自己的东西正被贝雷特抽搐的甬道劫持。他将自己拔出，将贝雷特翻过来。青年四肢无力，只有要用的臀部被男人架起来。男人重新插入了性器，这次他对即将到来的刺激有了心理准备，他重重撞击贝雷特的尾椎骨，同时戳弄他与自己连接的红肿肛口，对身下的青年又做了次刚刚学会的把戏。

“……呜，咕、嗯……一直在……咿……啊，停不……呜，啊、啊啊……”

青蓝色的发丝散在床单上，贝雷特的额头狠狠撞上床面，发出几近呕吐的声音，但男的知道他不是看起来的那么不舒服。这装模作样的婊子，明明自己正把灰色恶魔伺候得舒舒服服的。贝雷特的全身因为激情泛红，遗忘原本功能的男性器坏掉一般不断漏出无色的液体。恶魔？他在心中轻蔑地吐出质疑，什么恶魔，应该是淫魔才对。贝雷特是不是应该反过来给他钱？这漂亮的骚货难道不应该感谢他操开他的屁股，治好他的饥渴；感谢他用精液浇灌他的脏器，让他饱腹？

不过他已经付了钱，很遗憾。他能做的只有想怎么用就怎么用。他肆意揉捏贝雷特多肉的臀瓣和胯部，从身后抓着他因蜷缩身体，聚拢脂肪而手感变好的胸脯，不打算轻易结束。

-

经验让贝雷特事先要求男人付了到第二天早上的房费，但这并不意味着他会睡到那个时候。他睁开眼睛，房间里已经只有他一个。这就是为什么他总是要对方先付钱。  
虽然杰拉尔特教他读书，写字，还有战斗与指挥的窍门，想把自己的衣钵传给儿子。可重视亲身躬行的老佣兵从没要贝雷特当什么队长，指挥什么士兵，也不带他与雇主交涉。这种矛盾只有不理智的溺爱才能解释了。尽管对交易的技巧生疏，但贝雷特依旧设法掌握了一些门道，通过大量的性交易。

天还黑，月亮很高，这代表贝雷特在正确的时间起来了。他撑起身体，感到有液体在胃里晃动。他习惯了，还能让自己接受接下来发生的事：液体从合不拢的后孔泻出来，感觉与失禁颇为类似，但因为只是精液而不是其他秽物，倒有一股侥幸的幸福感。贝雷特打算先把会弄湿裤子的部分弄出来，再深点的就暂时含着，回父亲身边再说。如果父亲半夜醒来发现自己不在，他会担心的。

贝雷特用布和水把自己弄干净，穿上衣裤，系好铠甲，回到了和父亲暂住的旅店。  
他蹑手蹑脚进入自室隔壁的房间，发现杰拉尔特还在睡。  
赶上了。他在中年人身边坐下，专属于父亲的气味让他安心又犯困。但是还不能睡，确认过情况后，他得先回去洗个澡。就在他站起来的时候，杰拉尔特发出了呓语一般的声音。

“……贝雷特……？”  
“我在，爸爸。”  
“……”

也许只是梦话，杰拉尔特后面没有了声音。贝雷特在床边蹲了下来。他不知道父亲本来要说什么，也不知道他会不会醒过来继续。不过无论如何，像这种时候，他喜欢把头靠在杰拉尔特的手边。这样，男人就算不清醒，也会出于习惯抬手摸他的头发，而不是还有点痛的腰背，或者一捏就会溢出来精液的肚子。他很高兴今天没被射在脸上，他也很自豪自己有好好清理头发，赚回了酒钱。他能自己照顾好自己，甚至兼顾父亲。因此杰拉尔特可以放心地用指头梳理他的头发，他也得意地接受奖励。他喜欢这样，就算总在床上被拉得生疼，他也不会愿意把它们剪短，好延长一点父亲的手指在他头发里穿行的时间。


	5. Chapter 5

编外  
魔獣姦  
贝雷特教会育ちif

-

大修道院对她设施的细节格外上心。上至教会成员，下至所属士官学校，会根据各自的所属不同，或者房间使用者的性别差异使用不同的装潢。阿尔法卢特轻推开门，首先看到的就是和他的房间有明显不同的地毯，女性所用的织物上有比自己那边更漂亮复杂的花纹。接着是她身上那股特有的气味。她闻起来是医务室草药、书房蜡烛，还有温室植物浆液的味道。书桌上依旧装饰着她最爱的粉色缬草，衣柜兀自叠有她的裙子。她时常翻阅的书本没有被放回图书室，因为蕾雅的特许而留在房间的书架上……  
但如今房间的主人并非女性。代替他的母亲，成为居室使用者的是贝雷特.艾斯纳。他住女孩的房间，用女孩的东西，看女孩的书本。由于他是希特莉的孩子，一个孩子继承母亲的东西，不会有任何人会觉得哪里不妥。这让阿尔法卢特松了口气，她活过的痕迹能够留存下来。不仅是他，教会的同僚们也都对抹除那个女孩的存在于心不忍，没有重新为他改装房间的念头。

贝雷特正在床上打盹，手中抱着有他半个身体大的熊布偶。那是杰拉尔特给他的。这个礼物让阿尔法卢特觉得奇怪，他觉得男孩不会喜欢这东西。不过很快，事实证明贝雷特并不介意。他是个和母亲一样的好孩子，圣职者随即对自己解释，只要是来自他人的馈赠，她都会高兴地收下。现在呢，用这只布偶来填满对男孩独自一人而言太大的床正正好好。

“……嗯？”  
“抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”

贝雷特从床上坐起，手肘按在布偶的脸上，玩具熊摆出一副泫然欲泣的皱脸。

“我给你从镇上带了点心。要是觉得饿就吃一些吧。”

他将纸盒放在床头的柜子上。贝雷特的视线追逐阿尔法卢特的动作，晃来晃去像一只猫咪。

“爸爸什么时候回来？”  
贝雷特无视了点心。

“……再等等吧，贝雷特，也许是下个星期。”  
“我也想一起出门。”  
“不行，你还小呢，贝雷特。”

他避重就轻。年龄倒并非主要的原因。蕾雅对他关爱备至，对于一个不像希特莉那样身体虚弱的成长期男孩，到了过度保护的地步。她不让他出门，限制他的交游。明明应该和修道院收留的其他孩子一样玩耍，他却在这里成天和他们这些无聊的大人打交道。

所以……阿尔法卢特看向贝雷特手中的玩偶，这只熊甚至能说是贝雷特唯一的朋友。与对逝去少女的思念对应，不少修道士和修道女都不喜欢他。大司教对他比希特莉还浓厚的关心让他们觉得毛骨悚然，可又不能将反感投向蕾雅，便全数算在了贝雷特的头上。再说，蕾雅如此重视他，这孩子却对她没有任何反应。他感激吗？他会报答什么吗？他们看不出来。贝雷特出生时，庆礼和葬礼齐头并进，让人不由得觉得是死神在给他施洗。他们可爱的姑娘就这样换成了一个阴沉的男孩。人们理所当然更喜欢与他们度过一段切实时光的希特莉，而并非这个突如其来的小男孩。他的母亲沉默，文静，却打心底里让人喜欢，他却让人觉得恐怖。

“我也想去，帮大家的忙。”  
贝雷特放下小熊，抓着阿尔法卢特的衣服，认真地对他说道。

“只要你好好地学习……”

阿尔法卢特突然觉得接下来的话噎在了喉咙里。“只要听话就”的句式很多时候就是专门为儿童准备的谎言，成年人完美伪装关心的特权。他无从知道蕾雅对贝雷特的安排，可他很想为那名少女的孩子做些什么。  
贝雷特从小被安排学习圣书上的知识，和他的母亲一样，天生和白魔法有极高的亲和性。即使年幼，体能有限，使用法术的次数不如成人，却精确细致，也能治好一些小动物了。如果他长大些，蕾雅说不定也会将他编入教会的组织之下。他会成为像他一样的枢机主教，或者和杰拉尔特一样加入征战的骑士团。事先让他习惯教会的工作并不是一个不恰当的理由，而且，如果有他的保障，蕾雅说不定能给出外出的许可……

“我会，认真学习。”  
对那个话术一无所知的贝雷特给出承诺，希望大人履行约定。

红衣主教蹲下来，视线与男孩同高。  
“那就下个月。下个月，跟我们一起去卡隆好吗？”  
我们每个月都会去到那里的村子义诊，他补充。好好锻炼自己的本领，去帮助别人。

“卡隆……”  
贝雷特抬起一直看起来略有困意的眼皮。房间的墙上挂有芙朵拉大陆的地图，无事可做的贝雷特一定对它已经非常熟悉了。他知道它在哪里，并且一眼就找到了那个地方。贝雷特用力点头，放开大人的衣角。  
他好像也突然有了食欲，男孩从床上跳起来，扔了一颗点心到自己的嘴里。

“别吃那么快。”  
轻拍贝雷特的脊背，主教露出微笑。绝对不能让他失望，即使蕾雅夫人不是一个容易说动的对象。

-

福卢多克村位于卡隆境内，距离加尔古玛库非常近。从大修道院出发，驱车一个上午就能抵达。如果使用飞行作为手段，时间可以减少一半。卡隆家作为虔诚的信徒，也历代与教会交好。这一切都是阿尔法卢特选择这个地点的原因。蕾雅恐怕也有相同的想法。或许她终于意识到被禁足于修道院内的贝雷特太可怜，在一番犹豫之后，她让阿尔法卢特承诺像他关心他母亲那样保护贝雷特，最终允许了枢机主教要求带领男孩外出的请求。

上述皆为最理想的情况。事实上，山野间时不时听到的嗥叫与受惊飞禽的振翅告诉他们，今天对于普通人而言并不是一个适宜出行的好日子。

浓烈混乱的狂暴魔力在空气中卷动。阿尔法卢特轻声叹息。贝雷特在自己前方的马鞍上，被四周的环境惊扰，敏感的他更是抓紧了监护者的衣服。  
降魔日在一个月中总会出现一到两次，多的时候三次。在那个时候，领主的军队会紧急出动，并有专人通知领地中的住民谨慎外出。但女神的尖兵没有在异常情况下退缩的必要。他们依旧要完成任务，如果他们磨蹭，潜在的病人会因为他们的延迟而多承受痛苦。将贝雷特护在怀中，这支治疗师和护卫骑士的队伍继续在卡隆的山道间前进。

抵达目的地时正是午后。听闻教会修士来临的人们已早早列队等候，翘首以盼。他们集合在村落边缘的一处小屋边，为村长作接待客人之用，在长久的岁月里，亦用作修道士们临时的诊室。里面的摆设维持着一直以来的模样：根据最初到来的医护组的要求，它被整理得与加尔古玛库的医务室颇为接近。村民也根据修女们的嘱咐，将纱布，药水，采摘到的多余草药，总之是看起来可以派上用场的东西存放于此。

“贝雷特？”  
阿尔法卢特转头，为贝雷特没有在自己的视线里慌张。不过再继续将视线下移，他就发现贝雷特正蹲下来，把手伸向一条不知哪来的小狗，从口袋里掏出一块肉脯。阿尔法卢特苦笑着摇头。小狗吃完东西，在它高兴地把男孩的手舔个遍之前，他把孩子和动物分开。狗被赶出诊室，贝雷特则被牵进房间。  
男孩很快就忘记那条小狗，他在房间里东张西望，抽动鼻子不停地嗅各种东西。他的鞋子在松木地板上发出比大人们都轻巧的啪嗒啪嗒声，阿尔法卢特就弯着眼睛看他。在贝雷特伸手去抓一根天马角的时候，阿尔法卢特终于不能再光顾着笑了。他像拎起猫咪那样捏了捏男孩的后颈，做了一个“不能乱碰”的手势。

“在这里要听姐姐的话。”  
他把贝雷特交给一旁的一名修女。蕾雅也曾亲自委托她，她将带贝雷特熟悉修道院的工作。  
把一切安排妥当，阿尔法卢特才放心与骑士团离开屋子。不远处的森林中，魔兽的动静越来越大，村中有几名女性焦急地告诉他们，有几个丈夫和儿子从前天就去了林中的伐木场。如今，她们相当担心那些男人们的安危。  
教会不对求助坐视不管。为了配合贝雷特的首次出行，蕾雅更是派出了等级优于平时义诊的武装部队，此时也有了恰当的用武之地。

因为食用了富含膨大魔力的果实而狂暴的巨狼和鸟在火焰的风暴中倒下，空气中弥漫的野兽的气味也随之消失了。但是骑士团未能松懈。那股降魔日特有的，咄咄逼人的魔力依旧让阿尔法卢特的感官不舒服。可刚才的似乎已经是全部，林中已经没有魔兽的踪迹。将这份违和感暂时压下，他与赛罗司骑士们转身向林中的伐木场走去。

可喜可贺，樵夫们安然无恙。他们在魔兽来临之际各自就近躲藏，有些在掩体内，有些在木屋的地下室中。除了有些受惊，由于小屋里有足够的储备，并无大碍。赛罗司骑士们一名一名将他们引导出室内，想要护送他们返回之际，便看见不远处的村落上方，红色的烟雾劈开天空。   
同时，伐木工人间也传出骚动声，说是人数对不上。少了一人。他们彼此都以为失踪者与其他人在一起，但事实上是哪边都不在。

危险尚未清除。村落的红色信号让阿尔法卢特的心跳几乎停止。  
村民在那里。不具备战斗能力的医疗组在那里。……贝雷特还在那里。

说是身为圣职者的失职也好，他心中只有贝雷特的安危。他抢过一条飞龙的缰绳，要求它的主人扔下步行队伍带他先行返回村落。  
飞行途中，他鸟瞰陆地，本以为会看见魔兽践踏村子，却什么都没有发现。偌大一只怪兽，难道它已经藏进洞穴，潜进地底？在他能够思考出个所以然之前，飞龙已经抵达被作为医务室使用的小屋。

小屋很明显遭到了袭击。阿尔法卢特的心跳吵得要命，他破门而入的声音都比不过它。室内一片狼藉，但是让人意外的是，尽管看起来惊魂未定，所有人都在，也没有任何人受伤。

……不，并不是所有人。无论他如何移动视线，都没能看见贝雷特的身影。  
他的脸色煞白，体温骤降。他不记得自己是怎么想的，没有任何对于平民与治疗者们的慰问，他抓起了修女的肩膀，丢掉一切教养地质问她：  
“贝雷特呢？！贝雷特在哪里！”

“……”  
修女咬住嘴唇，似乎这样她才能稳住自己，给出面前已经丧失理智的红衣主教一个能够理解的回答。  
“……他走了”

“什么？”

“一头魔兽突然出现，袭击了我们。我的确想要保护他，但他从我的怀中逃走了。他说什么它在叫他，只要有了他，其他人都会平安无事——”

“什么？这是什么意思？”

“我也不知道！”  
修女的声音扬高。  
“然后他就走了！迎着魔兽！……可不一会，就和那孩子说的一样，它真的离开了……”

阿尔法卢特此刻已经听不进去任何话语，血液在血管里冻结。这番话无论怎么分析只有一个结论，魔物叼走了贝雷特。被野兽叼走的孩子能有什么结局？他不敢想象。他不敢想象希特莉第二次死去，而且极有可能面目全非，四肢支离破碎。

“等等，都说了你不可以进来，乔治！”  
突然，一位村民急急忙忙闯进阿尔法卢特与修女之间，打断他们的僵持。他从阿尔法卢特身边跑过，抱走了他脚下的什么东西。

“乔治？”

“我的猎犬。他好像怪怪的。”

阿尔法卢特与狗四目相对，原来它就是贝雷特喂过的小狗。如果是狗……阿尔法卢特似乎想到了什么。  
猎犬朝他吠叫，它费力挣脱了主人的禁锢，飞奔向村子外边。没有理会其他人的声音，阿尔法卢特紧跟猎犬而去。

乔治不时停下，回头看看身后。那是犬只希望有人跟随的动作，乔治无疑知道什么。阿尔法卢特顾不上自己的体能已经无法胜任这样的奔跑，只是一味地前进着。终于在森林的尽头，他望见一片突兀的空地。那是草地被巨大的生物踩踏、破坏之后造成的。乔治不再前进，而是放低上身，尾巴高竖，从喉咙发出低沉的咕噜声。

“……”

阿尔法卢特找到魔兽和贝雷特了。

值得庆贺的是，男孩还活着。没有被撕成碎片，没有被吃掉内脏。只不过，也不能说是平安无事。他的状态超乎了阿尔法卢特的所有想象，以至于他一时无法辨认眼前正发生什么。

贝雷特趴伏在地，而像是大狼一般的魔兽正骑在他的身上。它的跨间，形状不堪的硬物屹立着在男孩的两腿间抽动。它的东西太大了，他甚至不觉得那个能塞进一个幼小男孩的身体。但湿润的水声和不间断从白皙臀瓣中被窥见的发黑性器告诉他，完全可以。

贝雷特几乎没有声音，但是他的眼睛是睁着的，并且随着野兽的动作从敞开的唇间发出细碎的叫声。他的身下是泥地，却能看出已经浸湿了一大滩。无色的是尿液，有色且量大的是精液，点点滴滴混在它们之中的是血液。又一个顶动几乎将贝雷特掀翻过去，正好能让阿尔法卢特从侧面看见他圆鼓鼓的小腹。

等到红衣主教回过神，他才意识到耳边可怕的声音是自己的怒吼。他不顾自己仅是一名缺乏近身作战能力的法师，一路奔向贝雷特的身边。幸运也蹊跷的是，领地意识极强的魔兽对闯入者毫无反应。它一心一意继续着与男孩的交合，用自己顶穿稚嫩的身体，从喉咙里发出满足的声响。  
即使来到贝雷特身边，他也不知道该怎么办。如果他杀了魔兽，它会怎么对待贝雷特？在他体内的东西会怎么样，会不会就这样拔不出来？难道他还得在这里看着贝雷特被继续奸污，以寻找一个好时机？

“啊……”  
似乎是意识到一旁有人，贝雷特第一次出于自己的意志开口，而不是被顶撞着呻吟。  
“别，杀他……”

“你在说什么，它对你——”

“它已经，乖乖的、了……嗯！！”

说话的中途，贝雷特突然发出极为甜腻的鼻音。巨狼的舌头能轻而易举舔舐幼童的全身，从发红挺立的小巧乳头到流不出东西的阴茎，男孩不停摇头，好像无法再承受体内涂开的甘美颤动，却无济于事，只能任凭身体变得更加敏感，将他置入更为绝望，也是更为快乐的境地。  
阿尔法卢特的身体反应在意识到自己听到了什么之前。一种与下身相连的强烈感觉剥夺了他的行动能力，他被这种感觉的罪恶与鲜明惊呆了。他颤抖地将自己的指头握在一起，因为下半身涨得发疼无法行动。……主啊，告诉我这是因为我正处于极端的恐惧和焦虑，让我的身体都不正常了吧！他的四肢冰冷，唯有那股热度在腹部不断攀升。这种，作为圣职者不该有，作为一个人在这个场合不能有的冲动……！

“啊……呀啊！啊啊♡又要……冲进来了♡……——”  
“——”

主没有回答他。接踵而至的只有男孩更为高昂的叫喊。他的罪孽循声加深。

野兽也变得激动。骇人的狼型魔兽现在也和那只和贝雷特玩耍的小狗没两样，它激动地哈气，液体注入的闷响在主教面前的男孩肚子里响起。这个声音非常、非常地长，长得不可思议，和魔兽们的至今为止未知的生态一样不可思议。在不短的整个过程中，贝雷特始终按捺不住娇声，不苟言笑的男孩此时却不停地诉说自己的感受，好像这样才能纾解他的兴奋。好热，好多。正满出来，黏糊糊的。乖孩子，好喜欢这样，乖孩子……  
巨狼伸出舌头，亲昵地舔舐贝雷特的脸颊，随后就侧向倒了下去。将凶恶丑陋的性器与大量精液一块栓在贝雷特的体内，它倒在地上，把男孩卷进毛茸茸的肚子，像狗那样蜷缩身体，以子宫中胎儿的姿势安然入睡。

阿尔法卢特想过自己会受到的惩罚。他是否会被剥夺枢机主教的职位，和他所建立起来的阿庇斯那样，被藏入地下，永远不能在人前出现？他也许会被允许保留现在的职位——仅是名义上，然后被派往远离中央教会的地方。流放对于他而言倒是最为慈悲的，他可以远离故乡，真正将漫长的余生献给主来赎罪……

他抱回身体内外遍布抓痕，唾液，血液，还有……精液的贝雷特，在目送他被送进医务室后终于无法承受眼前的事实，跪在了蕾雅面前。杰拉尔特更是闻讯从前线赶回，据说他跑废了一匹好马。阿尔法卢特愿意承受骑士团长的怒火，而杰拉尔特却把他从地上拉起来。他本以为自己被暴力相向都不奇怪，但是迎面而来的仅是杰拉尔特的长声叹息。这也是我的错，你的行为完全出自为贝雷特着想的好意，如果我能照顾好他，一切就不会……  
圣骑士声音听起来像是得了重感冒，他反复几下粗重的呼吸，然后放开主教，抱头坐在一边。就这样，他们等待，直到蕾雅从医务室出来，门在她背后关上。  
杰拉尔特走上前去，而阿尔法卢特尚未拥有勇气确认大司教的脸色。他们在交谈。你说什么？这是杰拉尔特的声音。简直是奇迹。这是蕾雅的声音。那个孩子身上也失败了，可这么孩子不同……没想到这么早就能目睹我梦寐以求的神祖再临！

事情似乎变得奇怪。阿尔法卢特抬头，动作缓慢得好像他面前有什么骇人的东西。他的视线谨慎地一路上移：自己的脚尖。医务室前的红地毯。杰拉尔特。杰拉尔特在空中握紧的手。蕾雅的裙子。她交握在胸前的双手……蕾雅的脸，她笑容满面。  
笑容满面？

“我听说了整件事情的经过。它发生得措手不及，我很高兴没有人在这次行动中受伤。”  
她耐心极佳地向杰拉尔特解释。那是她的老友，他挥舞拳头是因为他年轻，冲动又急躁。如果她好好地说，她的朋友会听的。  
“所有人都被解救出来。包括被认为是失踪，实际上是因接触魔力而发生异变的那位先生。尽管感到自豪吧，杰拉尔特，这都要归功于那孩子的聪明善良。”

“什么？贝雷特还是个小鬼，他能做什么！？”

“他意识到了自己的天职。为保护其他人，他引开它，独自一人成功安抚并驯服了它。”

  
安抚。驯服。那孩子做了任何像是这样的事吗？他不就是与魔物交尾，被它的阴茎深深埋入腿间，被注满腔内？  
起初，阿尔法卢特和骑士团长一样困惑。但身为目击者，他比他掌握更多情报，这也让他很快就理解了蕾雅的话意。他回想起那匹蜷缩身体睡着的大狼，不一会，它就变回了人类，是那个失踪的樵夫。贝雷特挪动沉重的身体，好像给予安慰一般依偎在他的胸口。  
救济者和受难者之间，他是多余的。

“神祖是一切生命的支柱，有灵之物的母亲。就连迷途的魔兽，也原本都是她的孩子。能够抚慰这些疯狂又可怜生灵的只有被她祝福的人，而这孩子就是。”  
蕾雅轻抚自己的心口，带着一种狂热的期待，她提出建议。  
“如果你不相信，我们还收留了类似的病人。如果让贝雷特也与他们同房——”

杰拉尔特的耳鸣已经盖过女人的声音。对方是大司教，或是女人，或者自己的友人都已经无法成为拉住他的锁链。他到了忍耐的极限。男人的胸中汹涌着愤怒和恐惧，贝雷特出生时那种对蕾雅的不信任沸腾至极点。当时，由于不想让这孩子的童年颠沛流离，他放弃了计划的逃亡，现在的他则无比懊悔自己的姑息与窝囊。  
蕾雅对旧友的愤怒不以为意，她恍惚又无比喜悦将视线投向空中，眼睛里好像正映照出其他时空。一个没有人知道的地方。

“蕾、雅……！”

“爸爸。”

不知何时，贝雷特悄无声息地出现在杰拉尔特的身后。没有东西再能束缚杰拉尔特，上下级和友人关系或者性别……可贝雷特可以。  
只需要那孩子一句毫无情感起伏的“爸爸”，就完全遏制住了杰拉尔特的拳头。

“贝雷特？！你没事了吗？”  
他急忙转身蹲下，捧住儿子的脸，试图从上面寻找伤痕。他听说了他的遭遇，但男孩柔软的脸颊白皙光滑，什么也没有。

“我能帮忙吗？”  
被父亲抚摸让他高兴，他抱住父亲的手，整个手掌只能挂住骑士团长的拇指和食指。

“帮忙？”

“我听见了。安抚，痛苦的人。是只有我能做的事对吗？”  
贝雷特脸颊泛红。……红得和他被异形的怪物强暴时一样。  
在牛奶中倒入蜜糖，贝雷特的脸上荡漾起笑容。与稚嫩面孔相符地纯真，又不相衬地淫荡。他可以派上用场。他想。他可以帮助别人。他会被人感谢。会被人喜欢。  
……可以再被〇〇。体验那种〇〇〇〇。浑身被〇〇〇〇〇〇，被涂满〇〇〇〇〇〇，感受激荡他脑浆和肺腑的〇〇〇〇〇〇……

“还有人需要帮助的话，就让我做吧，爸爸。”

贝雷特的话让杰拉尔特一时失语，蕾雅则对男孩报以肯定与鼓励的微笑，招呼他去见更多病人。至于阿尔法卢特，他从头到尾都没有参与进他们，此刻也没有那个打算。对于现实，他仅是将手埋进掌中。  
希特莉，你可怜的孩子……他悲痛地哀悼。从今以后这孩子会被以除魔的名义与复数人，或者不是人的东西行房吧。他目睹的事情会反复发生吧。如果这就是蕾雅的期待，这就是女神的祝福……那么那些从未在你身上应验真是太好了。需要承受这些的不是你而是贝雷特，这真是太好了。

-

他今年十七岁，年轻，精力旺盛，容光焕发，对未来态度坚定，深信自己能做出一番事业。他会继承领地和父亲的武器，在战场上建功立业，在经营中运筹帷幄。他在大事上是这么充满雄心壮志，显出他在小事上的优柔寡断，犹豫不决。他在今年来到大修道院的士官学校，平民想要在此就读只有散尽家财，所以大部分的学生都是像他这样的贵族子弟。他犹豫不安，为自己能不能在这里寻找一个合适的女孩。她聪明伶俐，拥有与他匹敌的财产与事业，他们珠联璧合。可是这样的邂逅会不会发生呢？他对她们来说有没有魅力？如果有了让他中意的女子，为了赢得她的芳心，他该怎么做？  
展望未来固然不错，不过首先要从踏对脚下的每一步路开始。这甚至都不是一个抽象的概念，而是大修道院实在是太大了。白天它是那个模样，晚上它便翻脸不认人。他完成晚祷，却找不到回宿舍的路。宵禁的钟声即将被敲响，他不想第一天就因为这种事情被记过。夜晚的大修道院暗影幢幢，在浓黑色中，一盏移动油灯的晃动光亮格外鲜明地进入了他的视野。

他跑上前去，对那个光球伸出手。  
“那个，你好——”

“嗯？”  
修道士打扮的人回过身，白色的带帽斗篷下，有一双柔和的绿色眼睛注视贵族。  
他对未来的计划就在入学的第一天晚上，看见这双眼睛的那刻被揉为废纸。

或许他的妻子不必是一个女人。他有兄弟姐妹，不在乎领养他们的孩子。他的配偶不必是一个贵族，他的父亲信仰虔诚，会喜欢圣职者的。不，不，在那之前，他叫什么名字？他喜欢什么东西？什么能让自己讨好他？让他也喜欢自己？  
先叫住对方的他却在看到修道士面容时一下子忘记怎么说话。年轻的绿眼修道士没有责备他，他用手指婆娑油灯底座，发出笑声。  
“你是迷路了吧？”  
“啊，啊……”  
“每年这个时候，都有成排的学生迷路。”

女神啊，他在碰我的手。修道士抓住贵族的上臂，将发呆的贵族带出这条小道。他们侧身在被修剪成各种形状的观赏植物中穿行，叶片被他们的闯入打落，掉在陌生青年那身与其他修道士略有不同的洁白长袍上，又随着他的动作落在自己衣服间，可他不想拍掉它。碧眼的青年将他送回宿舍便与他鞠躬道别，脸颊与帽子间在他弯腰时流出几缕与虹膜同色的头发。他恍恍惚惚地挥手告别，挪动身体，栽进床里，迷迷糊糊地睡，甚至忘记脱鞋，并于次日，握住那片树叶醒来。  
在与它对视一会后，他从床上跳起来。大修道院拥有丰富种类的观赏灌木，每个区域都有不同。手中火红的叶片来自红叶石楠。他跑遍了加尔古玛库中这种植物生长的地方，四处询问有无一名翠目的圣职者，但答案皆为否定。这或许无异于刻舟求剑，缘木求鱼，可他的魂已经被陌生人拿走，除了抓着仅有的线索四处乱撞，找不到其他的办法。  
从此以后他日日前往大圣堂晨祷，晚祷，但那晚的事情始终没有再发生，像一个限定一夜的梦，仅在瞬间实现的幻觉。爱情，众水不能熄灭，大火不能淹没。今早的圣歌会唱到圣书中的这么一段，他却越发垂头丧气。早会后，他跨越大半个大修道院回到教室，却发现学级之长已经早早召集起班级，他是最后一个。  
大司教有特别的课题要给他们。蕾雅告诉他们，同盟一小领主的马车队遭劫，不巧他们所持有的英雄遗产也在失窃的货物中，不排除是一次针对它的袭击。大修道院接到求救，希望骑士团能够夺回它来。  
这是一次很好的实战机会。尽管危险，骑士团也会陪同前往。适宜的难度于充分的保障让有更大抱负的学生充满干劲，也让好担心的学生放心。唯有他保持了入学第一天晚上以来的心不在焉。

不过，他还不知道，这种状态马上就能结束了。

因为事件牵涉至纹章石和英雄遗产的管理，还会有一名枢机主教陪同各位前往。蕾雅补充。随着她的说明，一名打扮与众不同的神职者从一旁出现，对他们行礼。

“……！”  
随便怎么形容他此刻的感觉。比如拨云见日，守得云开；死尸有了魂灵，骐骥挣脱缰绳。他日以继夜的祈祷应验了。枢机主教正是那天为他领路的青年。枢机主教向来是个神秘的职位，也难怪他寻人不畅。圣职者与那晚一样，他有一张冷然的秀丽面孔，却会在看着学生时流露出浮冰融化一般的微笑。他告诉所有人他的名字，并表示会保护好所有学生，提供他们所需要的任何支援。

结束会面之后，他急忙叫住要离开的他，对方也乖乖停下。贝雷特，他说，贝雷特……光是这个音节在唇齿间弹跳，他就觉得头晕目眩，更别提贝雷特正回头注视他的双眼，亮色的蓬松头发在空中飘动。

“啊呀。”  
贝雷特认出了他。  
“你是那天迷路的学生。”

“是的！”  
他很高兴对方还记得他。贵族不好意思地搓着自己的白手套。勇敢些，他呼吸急促，不是害羞的时候。朝思暮想之人现在就在眼前，错过这次机会，他可能又得等了又等，度日如年。尽管他不知道该说什么，总之，总之，他要确保自己能再看他看得久些……

“您……既然您能和骑士团一同保护我们，一定本领高强。您会怎么帮助我们？我的意思是，如果您不忙，能不能指导我——”

在他能完成句子前，贝雷特就抓住了他的手。和那天晚上一样。枢机主教带着一名学生穿过修道院大楼中如织的人群，可奇怪的是，周围的神职者都没有多看他们一眼。他们似乎对于这幅景象司空见惯，视之为无物。贵族沉浸于无人打扰的喜悦中，没有感到任何违和感，他被推进图书馆边上的谈话室。

“可以。”  
一边落锁，贝雷特一边给出迟来的回答。

太年轻的学生对自己的处境没有任何疑问，只是为两人独处的现实心神不宁。他东张西望，实际上却没看进任何东西。那么今天下午可以吗，贝雷特？在训练场，我们能不能先一起在食堂吃个饭——

“训练场？就在这里比较好喔。”

贝雷特没有放开他，更剥开他的手套，带他探进自己的长袍的下衣裾。他的体温因对方无比滚烫，在摸到贝雷特微凉皮肤的那刻，他怀疑会直接从身上喷出火来。他本以为只能摸到裤子的布料，却在越过上衣后直接碰触到了柔软的皮肤。

你是不是奇怪我的衣服和别人的都不一样？……因为这样方便我随时做我的工作。神职者将学生压在门板上，依偎于对方怀中。  
每年都有成群的学生迷路，每年都有结队的学生要帮助……每年他都有这样的仰慕者。我就是这么保护你们的，他将嘴唇贴上被学生制服包裹的、年轻贵族砰砰乱跳的厚实胸口，对他的心脏解释道。


	6. Chapter 6

*21岁  
傭兵上がりの教師

学校真是太好了。贝雷特想。虽然他有些不习惯它的规矩，但是他喜欢食堂，还有这里的人们，特别是年轻的男孩子。不粗暴。教养好。对他毕恭毕敬。有些还喜欢他。贝雷特简直觉得自己进了一个游乐场——虽然他一辈子没去过那种地方，但心情上来说就是这样。  
在收到挑战书的时候，贝雷特又认识了一种他之前从未见过类型的男学生。怎么样才能和老师一样受女孩子欢迎呢？似乎是苦恼着这样的问题，那些男生将他视为竞争对手，其实大可不用。他少有竞争心，不喜欢被这么看待，而且会有损团结：他从蕾雅和级长那里牙牙学语来的，团结。  
如约完成挑战书的内容之后，男学生输得心服口服，却依旧面有不甘。这对贝雷特而言是个好机会，他为擦汗的男生递上毛巾和水，趁机凑到对方耳边，问他晚上有没有时间。  
贝雷特在交手时就打量了他们的体形，长相和战斗技巧，他还是最喜欢面前这个。他要对方知道，自己不想被看作竞争对手；而且，恰恰相反，他希望这些男生也将他视为“目标”。胸中洋溢着青春期躁动的少年马上红了脸，立即明白了教师的意思。

认为贝雷特有损风纪的可不只有他们，还有保守的修道士。他们听过这个佣兵的名号，并了解与之关联的小道消息，腥红色的与粉红色的兼具。在修道院附近的城市里，他被找过麻烦，说加尔古玛库也世风日下，居然请他这种人当教师。就没人担心学校里的学生都被他睡了？还是说就是凭这个本事拿到职位的？他们喜欢这种叙述，多过更为合理的原因——因为他是前赛罗司骑士团长的儿子。不过就连贝雷特本人都通常想不起来自己父亲的身份，而更担心失去自由的自己该怎么纾解依旧自由的性欲，所以事实上，他们的不安并非没有道理。  
被邀请的男生正撞进传闻的中央。他本来以为自己只想得到女孩子的注意，却在被老师盯上时，不得不承认贝雷特的偏爱比那些女生的注目都能满足他的虚荣心。老师长得很漂亮，即使作为一个男人而言。和一个男人上床是什么感觉？受女生欢迎的老师在床上是什么样子？如果他和老师上过床，是不是能成为一个不错的谈资？好奇心，虚荣心，或者下半身的冲动，全部推搡着他。让传统和风纪在今晚见鬼去吧，他没有理由拒绝贝雷特老师。

“我猜你大概还是喜欢女人？”  
这是贝雷特在床上问他的第一句话。男生疑心这是不是一种对他们寄出的挑战书的调侃，却看不透贝雷特的表情到底是严肃提问还是爱开玩笑。在他能想其他东西之前，贝雷特就拉开他的裤子，用暧昧的鼻息吹他半露的阴茎。  
虽说教师正邀请男孩做爱，他仅仅脱掉了他平日里会穿的铠甲，没有脱掉更多的衣服，还是不露出一片皮肤的样子。为人师表，这模样甚至让他想到这个词，但是老师对他做的事情却非常猥亵。贝雷特在解开他的裤子后就张嘴吞下学生的阴茎，看都没看有多大，他只能认为贝雷特有对付任何大小的性器的自信。印证了男生的猜测，在将它弄成他满意的硬度与形状之后，教师放开它，将自己的上半身压向学生的胯间。

“……？”

从上往下看，他的阴茎正放在男教师的胸部之间。你大概更喜欢女人，他想起了贝雷特的话，可能指的是没有女性那样能够满满包上来的丰满乳房。但由于他还穿着那身因为没有防具束缚而松松垮垮的衣服，他的胸脯压在阴茎上，有着特别的触感。或许是因为一开始没有抱任何期待，在实际被贝雷特的胸部夹住性器之后，他发现看似瘦弱的男教师比他原本设想的有料。  
贝雷特前后在学生的身上摆动身体，男生的柱身时不时能顶到教师富有弹性的胸部肌肉。在贝雷特后退时，他阴茎的前端会正好抵上贝雷特的嘴边，贝雷特就顺便再含住它舔一舔。随着贝雷特留下的唾液量增加，从它的前方冒出越来越多的液体，更把教师的衣服弄得一团糟。最后，因为变得太湿滑，肉棒偶尔会不在自己该走的轨道上笔直地移动，而稍微歪到一边去。于是他的性器就会蹭过一个硬邦邦又有弹性的小点，一下，随着贝雷特的推搡，又一下，有时候形成一种对他尿道口的逗弄，偶尔还会勾过他的冠状沟。教师变高的喘息告诉他，那个小点是贝雷特在上衣下挺立的乳头。

“哈啊，啊……嗯……累了……”

贝雷特大口喘气，他只是用胸部在磨蹭学生的下体罢了，远远不到需要那样换气的运动量。所以他只是在兴奋。嘟哝几句之后，贝雷特便停下了在学生身上模仿乳交的前后移动。  
贝雷特把自己的胸口抬起来，佣兵教师胸前的布料已经被学生湿滑的欲精，还有他自己的唾液弄得一团糟，紧紧贴在他的胸口。胸部的线条被完美地勾勒出来，包括朝上立起的乳头。贝雷特解开自己的衣服，布料从身上剥离，发出细微的嘶嘶声。出现在学生眼前的是洁白的皮肤，还有所有地方都恰到好处的肌肉。拥有这样苗条的身体，贝雷特的乳晕却颜色偏深，而且很大，极为不协调，怪异得色情，夺走了男学生的注意力。  
贝雷特已经脱下裤子，坐在他床上的另一边。抱住自己的腿对学生张开。光是用自己的胸部和口舌逗弄学生，贝雷特就有些勃起了，他阴茎的颜色和他的皮肤一样白。教师用手做成圈，上下套弄，把自己弄硬。但比起让自己爽，他似乎更认为这个如果垂在他的腿间，那会影响他接下来的表演。  
随着它完全立起来，贝雷特腿间的后孔以最好的状态呈现在学生面前。他的入口湿答答的，贝雷特舀起一点还粘在他胸口的粘液，装模作样地涂在自己的穴口，偶尔捅进一节指节，带出来的液体比放进去的还多。比起正儿八经的润滑，更是一种卖弄。没有面前的学生看不到的地方，贝雷特向男生展示他的后孔能拉得多开，有多想要学生的进入。装模作样的地方还有，在和学生上床前，贝雷特就已经往自己的甬道里面推满润滑。作为与贝雷特经历第一次性爱的处男，学生可能此生都会留下男性也能自发地把自己的身体弄得这么湿的错误印象。但贝雷特很欢迎这种可爱的错误，这份心情不假，如果他可以，他就是会有这么湿。

“怎么上我比较适合你？”  
婊子老师依旧是老师，总是让学生选择想要的课程内容。男生还在想贝雷特胸部的事情，于是呆呆地说就这样。贝雷特点点头，以打开双腿的姿势后仰，上身躺到床上。学生四肢并用爬到他的上方，用硬挺的下身蹭老师的腿间，迫不及待地用嘴唇吮咬老师的乳头。贝雷特发出甜腻的叫声，把手插进学生后脑的头发里，托住他的头，像母亲帮助婴儿哺乳。虽然被这两团肉奉侍过，对完全剥开的它们，男生还相当陌生呢，他想要好好认识它们。

“嗯……如果，一直被又吸又咬，之后就会变成……这样。”没等男生对困扰他的事情提问，好答忧解疑的贝雷特就用气音灌进他的耳朵。“要靠很多人努力。”

在说“努力”的时候，他拍了拍男生的背，好像是犒劳，又好像是为婴儿顺气。耳朵里的骚动让学生忍不住了。等等，要再变大的话还是去他的身体里尽情发涨吧，察觉到学生的变化，贝雷特捏住男生的阴茎，手把手把它引导至他的穴口。引导结束了，接下来就靠学生自己了。靠学习的本能：男生把自己的阴茎插进了教师的肠道，一瞬间的压力感让他在贝雷特乳头上用力咬了一下。

“啊……！”  
老师给他的分不低，耳边仅有单字音节的呻吟告诉男生。被进入又被吮奶的贝雷特抱住他的头作为承受冲撞的支点，不知是有意还是无意，在他深入的时候，还把学生的脸使劲往自己的胸部按。学生继续推进，在嵌进所有长度的时候松了口气，放开嘴里的乳头。他需要呼吸。不过由于贝雷特的强烈要求，他会用脸颊继续磨蹭那些跳动的小肉粒。男生没有和女人做过爱，但老师的肉壁滚烫，鲜活地从四周挤压他的老二，他不认为有比这更好的感觉了。

“再，快点……用力……”  
贝雷特要求。男生的阴茎非常合他心意。虽然不够粗，但是足够长，够到手指去不了的地方。只要他听话，贝雷特就有办法指导他，弥补他自身尺寸上的小遗憾。

“啊……对，嗯！再快、啊……啊啊……！”

贝雷特将脚缠在学生的背上，在他挺腰的时候也送上跨部。在老师里面进出就是年轻人唯一能想的事情。他做得很好，好得他的老师要高潮了。这是他第一次把谁搞到去，但都不用贝雷特告诉他，他就隐隐约约知道是怎么回事。教师的甬道用一种几乎暴力的挤压方式折磨他的阴茎。学生没有任何抗衡的经验，直接被挤射了。男生的大脑一片空白，可能还忘记遵从老师的吩咐继续动，然而不用担心，贝雷特就算在这个时候也不忘如何帮助学生兜底。代替没经验的学生，教师自己晃动屁股，让年轻人体会到他应该拥有的，一边射精一边出入肉穴的快感。只不过这多少有些偏差，阴茎在最后一下从贝雷特的穴口滑出去，随着滋噗的声响，精液从他的身体里流走。贝雷特的后穴一边漏水，一边翕动咀嚼着精液，好像想把失去的东西收回来，连着硬邦邦的阴茎一起。这是根本不可能达成的愿望，但占据身体的快感阻止了贝雷特的思考能力，他的腰抽搐着，一味重复身体感觉最舒服时的动作，即使没有体内的肉棒，细腻地摩擦床单也能带来莫大的快乐。

这简直是男学生体验过的最棒的一次射精。最棒的射精。他精神恍惚，一时间什么都听不到，眼睛里什么颜色都没有，只有这个词句的组合在脑中徘徊不去。恢复意识之后，最先映入学生眼帘的画面告诉他这个“最”马上就会成为过去。只要他还能硬起来，跟着贝雷特老师，永远有更精彩的在后头。

贝雷特正用手肘撑起自己，他一条腿半跪半着地，另一条腿的膝盖还在床上，呈现一种不用太费力的侧身开腿姿势。刚被操开的后穴软软地以一种供观看的姿态大敞，大幅接触房间中的空气。缓缓动腰磨蹭自己的阴茎，贝雷特向上翘起臀部，询问床那端的学生。  
“啊…哈啊……还能，做吧？后面，从后面，再干我一次……”

答案不言而喻。

学生走下床，掐住婊子老师的腰，用力送进阴茎。贝雷特被撞得兴奋不已，教书和讲课的嘴里吐出意义不明的词汇。刚刚只是老师的课前测验，贝雷特总是先让他的学生选择，然后根据他们的实绩为他的班级修改目标。男教师现在认为，后入式更适合这个学生。既然他的阴茎长，那就看看能进自己到多深。现在，贝雷特很为男孩的得要领高兴，非常深。这意味着运动时他能享受肉茎擦过他舒服的地方更久，而如果男生想停下，他也不会觉得空虚。

虽然这个学生并不是他最满意的对象，确切地说，这些刚入学的学生通常都很难超过他们的教师，没有他的同行或者通常的客户那样的刁难，或者有想杀了他一般的劲头，但贝雷特在学校里也学到了很多东西。他的生活里可以不光有生和死，金币和酒精，还有哺育和教导。看仪表堂堂说着难解词汇的贵族们终于学会翘着老二恳求让他们进洞，忧心柴米油盐的平民在他的身体里从日常中解放，贝雷特就有一种看见爬行的婴儿蹒跚学步的成就感。  
……真的，学校和教育真好，能让本来毫不相关的佣兵和学生，成为床上亲密无间的伴侣，这种快乐完美地弥补了他因为进了象牙塔而失去的自由。

也是教育的成效使然，身后的学生自己找到了窍门。尽管他似乎很喜欢捏贝雷特的腰和屁股，但为了更好地保持平衡，他用一只手抓住了贝雷特的肩膀，正确的施力方式让他在保持频度的同时，也能轻松达到把小腹都撞在贝雷特臀上的深度。贝雷特被晃得视线无法对焦，牙关松弛。嘴角的弧度随着体内敏感点被反复碾过，柔嫩的肛周被茎身不断摩擦、翻弄内外而越来越明显，最终形成了一般人所说的笑容。自从来到了士官学校，杰拉尔特惊讶于贝雷特的表情变得丰富，接着级长也告诉他自己喜欢老师的笑脸，他们不知道这就是他的面容变得如此动人的原因。

体内的东西涨大地跳动，告知贝雷特又一次绝顶的来临。或者说这筋挛的玩意不是学生的阴茎，而是自己的肉壁？管它呢，现在它们正浓密地纠缠在一起，都没有分别的必要。不久，他的肚子里便响起闷声，男学生带着哭腔报告老师，自己又射在老师的肠道里了。贝雷特的脸正埋进满是自己唾液和泪水的床单，忍耐蔓延全身的漫长高潮，似乎并不认为这种程度的事情需要他挂心，仅是模糊地发出啊嗯的音节，表示自己知道了。男生拔出性器，第二次的精液却没有像第一次那样溢出来，看来自己的确进得相当深。学生抱起瘫软在床的贝雷特，支撑他的肩膀，似乎想把贝雷特放在一个舒服点的地方，而不是让他挂在床边，却看见了让他颇感意外的景象。  
“老师，你没射。”  
“……”

贝雷特睁开沉重的眼皮，想告诉他不用在意，男学生却已经对他的阴茎伸出了手。因高潮而极度敏感的身体，快感尚未消退，仅仅是被碰触，贝雷特的大腿就剧烈跳动，拒绝尚未出口，无色的液体从他颤动的阴茎里喷出来。  
男学生为这个场面愣住了，而贝雷特只能抓着学生的衣服发出嘶哑的呻吟。床单被至今为止最大量的液体浸湿，终于能停下的贝雷特带着一些无奈，斥责他的学生擅自行动。教育并不是只有赞美，还有训斥和惩罚。本来的话，你可以在第三次的时候把我干到潮吹。重音被放在下流的动词上，教师很惋惜地告诉男生，并用腿推开对方，下床整理他们落了一地的衣服。

课程结束了，男教师宣布。

隔天，那个男学生送来了礼物。漂亮的宝石，鲜花束还有在市场间流行的手工艺品。斗争心已经不再，他完全把贝雷特视作了追求对象，并希望他们能有第二个晚上，他会做个乖乖的学生，希望老师教他更多东西。贝雷特收起礼物，把花束插进自己桌上的花瓶里。虽然想要实现学生的愿望，不过今天不是他上课的日子，而是贝雷特的教员研修日。指导手册这么告诉贝雷特，教师自己也必须精进技能。骑士团的成员敲响他的门，手上带着鲜花的汁水，贝雷特开门，给了来人一个在学生之间颇受好评的微笑，将对方迎进房中。


	7. Chapter 7

*21岁  
傭兵上がりの教師

他仰慕这位新任教师，尤其迷恋他的头发。贝雷特老师的头发是在他第一眼看到对方时就吸引他的东西。别人说他有些情结，对于深色头发的。他生长在北方的大地，周围的朋友拥有浅棕，浅灰，亚麻色，或者金色的头发，可他从没见过有谁像贝雷特老师的那样。  
是因为他的注视太殷切吗？贝雷特盯上了他。他在一次外勤中扭伤了脚踝，这种程度的伤，贝雷特却没让班上擅长白魔法的同学来治。前佣兵亲自给学生做了简单的处理，接着对他伸手，让男生抓住自己的肩膀支撑身体，来代替对方的伤腿。男生的手绕过贝雷特的后颈，贝雷特在这时仰了仰头，毛茸茸的深色发尾拢住他的指间，他的脸当场就完全红透了。贝雷特老师的头发很轻，摸起来和看着一样蓬松。它们随着步伐扫弄他的皮肤，那痒痒的触感让他的脚踝不再疼痛，可是那份负荷跑到其他地方去了。更要命的是，从教师的头发上发散出来处于贝雷特的气味，教师的身体好闻得不像一个成年男性，淡雅的气息还萦绕鼻腔。他弓起脊背，小心地确认下半身，他不希望被谁看到他这个样子，他将百口莫辩。  
所幸回程的路没有太久。他们进入幽暗的室内，贝雷特把他送到医务室。医务室比起以往异常整洁，玛努埃拉老师还在黑鹫班的授课当中。桌上的字条告诉他们，她直到晚上都不会回来。

贝雷特让他先靠床休息，便转身去了窗户边的木架上寻找什么东西，也许是能帮助他的药水。物品被翻动的窸窣声更显得寂静，向他强调他的处境：他正与贝雷特独处。这个想法让他坐立不安。他充分相信这个境况老师有意制造的。他曾听见市场有人议论贝雷特，关于一些难以启齿的传言，但他不以为然。市场是整个大修道院最热闹的地方，阳光照耀，人声鼎沸。开放的环境助长了他对于日常的笃信，这里可是女神的脚下，历史悠久的士官学校，阴暗处的可疑行径不可能发生。

但现在，这里就是阴暗处。

贝雷特好像找到了他搜寻的东西，他将它放进外套的口袋，到架子后面拉上窗帘。他转身，掀起一阵风之后，房门落锁。教师重新面对学生时，看向对方的蓝紫色眼睛幽幽发光。

“你的脸很红。”  
他说。  
“老师帮你看看吧？”

他走向学生，尝试看他的脸。男生低着头，贝雷特要做到“看他的脸”，必须从下往上才能看到。于是贝雷特跪在地面，双手搭在学生结实的大腿上，窥视男生的面孔。

于男生的大腿之间，他敏锐并如愿地闻到布料湿润的味道。它们在贝雷特双手交织而成的圈中无法逃窜。教师清秀而细长的眼睛对此弯起来，他进一步拉开学生的腿，为自己腾出地方。

“等等，老师？！”

贝雷特将鼻尖埋进男生的股间，学生能看见教师白皙的脸颊在学生制服裤上摩擦泛红。或者是因为他分泌物的麝香味他才脸红的？男生意识到自己即将与心仪的对象发生什么，被喜悦冲昏头脑，无法好好思考。他只能眼睁睁看着那头暗色的头发在他腿间飘动。老师的手指真的很灵巧……能使用各种魔法，会做请他们喝茶的点心，还能不被注意就脱下男人的裤子侍奉肉棒。他都不知道自己什么时候被解开裤头的。贝雷特握住他还没进入状态的阴茎，小指和无名指轻轻梳理学生浓密的体毛。  
男生突然感到身下一凉，贝雷特正用那双手扶起他的阴茎，教师的手指间沾上闪闪发光的液体，轻微搓动在他性器上涂开。人工合成的甜蜜气息冲进他的鼻子，一旁的容器告诉他，这就是贝雷特刚刚在木架上寻找的东西。这个液体是恰好放在医务室的药物……还是专门用于此事的润滑油？既然贝雷特把这东西藏着，并且对在哪里怎么用都了然于心，他一定是个在医务室设下圈套的老手了。玛努埃拉老师知不知道这件事呢，她总是寻求与理想男士的浪漫邂逅却未果，英俊帅气的贝雷特老师却在她工作的地方，一个接一个地和将来会成为“理想男士”的未成年学生们上床。  
无论贝雷特手里的是什么，现在它已经又有了新的成分：唾液与预精。教师拇指向上，其余指头向下，湿滑的混合液发出滋滋声。习惯沉默的嘴如今为他的阳具大张，一口含住他开始往外冒汁的龟头。教师把学生挺立的阴茎头像吃什么食物一样往自己的舌头上按，然后又放开，接着重复，好像觉得它贴上他的口腔黏膜又撕开的触感很好玩似的。

“呜，呜啊……老师……”

老师不光灵活，还很擅长多线程的工作。他能一边战斗，一边兼顾学生的状态，一边编排战术。那么，一边吮吸学生的阴茎，一边褪下自己的衣物也不在话下。学生裤与佣兵黑灰色的长裤叠在一起，学生不由得被贝雷特在昏暗室内白皙到晃眼的下体夺去视线。吸引他的还有贝雷特的体毛。他喜欢贝雷特的头发，这种情结自然会引领他走向进一步的想象——贝雷特老师的身体……他身体上其他地方的毛发是不是也是这个颜色？

“老师，你的……”

学生近乎失礼地盯着贝雷特的私处看，尽管并没有这么看得那么仔细的必要，因为那里光裸干净，轻而易举就能看清全貌。预想当中会遮掩贝雷特生殖器的，微硬的，蓝紫色的蜷曲毛发并不存在。它们只是浅浅地在小腹留有一小块深色的剃痕，光滑的皮肤一直从腹部两侧延伸到私处。  
他不是不知道贝雷特和很多人上床，他只是没想到老师会为了这件事而处理自己的身体到这个地步。这简直像是……上道的娼妇。他在浴场为自己剃毛吗？还是让其他人帮他干这事？有没有谁能拉开他的腿，小心地扶起老师的阴茎，把那些碍事的毛发剃干净？

他真想摸摸这些痕迹还是柔软毛发的时候。

“……？”  
教师的嘴唇离开学生的性器，他发出轻笑，鼻息打在敏感的小孔上。  
“你喜欢吗？你也一直盯着我的头发看。”

“……嗯。”  
学生沉默一会，率直地点头。

“之后我可以麻烦你帮忙吗？”

真的有人会帮他弄干净，学生听见自己倒吸一口气。他几乎很快就能想象出画面。教师知道什么时候浴场人少，他在更衣室用舌头把他的学生弄硬，允许他们解放一次，或者不让射。他喜欢“培养”学生，他们的耐性，他们在诱惑面前的忍耐力，他们如何互相信任。他把学生带到浴场的隔间里，对他们打开腿，告诉他们怎么领取“自助服务”——只要学生们把之后要用的地方弄干净，然后就能尽情享用他。

贝雷特从他腿间站起来，打断他的想象，示意男生在床上躺好。  
“我在上面好吗？你的腿会痛吧。”

男生一头雾水，他只知道行房的时候男人在上，女人在下，教会是这么说的，书上让女孩子在初夜闭起眼，看着天花板，然后一切就结束了。他迟疑地躺下。事实操作胜于任何讲课，教师撑住他的胸膛，跨坐在他的身上。他感到自己充血的阴茎正抵住老师的臀缝。阴茎的根部被老师抓住固定，贝雷特抬起屁股，对着挺立的阳具坐下去。

“啊……嗯……”

不是新娘原来也可以盯着天花板发呆，男生在脑中缓缓地如此意识到。在他身上起伏的老师淫荡又美丽，他最中意的深色头发划出漂亮的弧线，半遮住他的脸，凝聚起泪水的睫毛在阴影中如宝石一般耀眼。

贝雷特喜欢在上面。体重能够帮他被进得更深，悬空感能强化身体捕捉快乐的能力。能碰撞到的地方与阴茎摩擦体内的方式与躺着时完全不同。如果让贝雷特选择，他喜欢被顶开肠道、挤压前列腺，胜过仅仅被摩擦爱抚。后者固然舒适，但前者能让他疯狂。学生的肉棒在他的引导下进入快，拔出慢，自下而上的切实出入着他。太深刻，却又太痛，迫使贝雷特难过地吐出舌头嘶嘶喘气。  
尽管看起来如此痛苦，贝雷特的行为讲述着另外一个故事：他于男生上方不住扭腰，让内脏遭受不同角度的重击。教师由此得到的疼痛是多层次的，富有醇厚的回味。贝雷特从喉咙里发出带哭腔的喊叫，渴望高潮到来的乞求听起来可怜，却同时也涂满了被虐的满足，从未被爱抚的阴茎仅靠身后的快感就已硬挺。它的形状很完美，尺寸也不小，可惜用不上，只能在教师自身的腹部无助地抖动。偶尔滴下一些透明液体，来说明它对自己被如此对待有多满意。  
贝雷特的学生不知道老师的这种快乐秘诀，只知道贝雷特老师不仅是个经验丰富的婊子，而且而是个喜欢痛一点的色情狂。又一次顶撞之后，毫无预兆地，贝雷特比学生先高潮。他的脊背绷紧，结实的双腿牢牢夹住学生的腰。贝雷特的双手因沉重的快感跳起，紧紧按住自己发出干涸高叫的嘴。他只能摸到满手来不及吞咽的唾液，止不住可能传出医务室的呻吟，也没能控制住肉穴剧烈地缠紧男生的性器。  
贝雷特的臀部在学生的胯上变形，从外部也助长肠道的收缩，被性器撑开的疼痛在他们相接的地方最终凝聚，全数击打他的敏感点上。

“啊……老、师……！我，啊——”  
“嗯，嗯嗯嗯嗯……！”

学生的精液一滴也没漏出来，都装进了贝雷特的肚子。教师的体液倒是没教养地撒得到处都是。

无论是第一次性爱的快感，还是不苟言笑的教师如今被刺穿在自己的肉棒上抽动喷精的模样，对男生而言都是太过激的体验。他闭上眼睛，太阳穴砰砰直跳。

“你太棒了……又有精神，又不乱动，老师能给你一个A+。”  
他听见教师低沉的声音，话语的内容，还有受伤脚踝处的暧昧爱抚告诉他，这是贝雷特老师(还有杰拉尔特代理骑士团长)颇受好评的艾斯纳式玩笑。他开始害怕自己从此甚至会对玩笑话勃起，不愿意再睁开眼睛看此时的贝雷特。

贝雷特从学生的身上下来，帮他擦去刚刚自己射出的精液。似乎是结束了，贝雷特离开床边，学生听见窗户被打开的声音，让风把室内性的气味吹散。

等你的伤好了可以再来找我，男生感到自己的手被捏了捏，到时候我希望我们能做点不一样的。留下这句话，把学生独自留在医务室，教师离开了房间。

-

他的小腹酸痛，麻痹感一股一股坠向大腿，后穴发涨，好像一时半会闭合不了。作为一次性爱的后遗症，这些怪异感告诉贝雷特他玩得有些过分了。不过他现在开始要去休息了。他之后已经有约定，和他的级长。年轻的王族希望教师能对他进行理学的书面辅导。不用去训练场的夜晚于两人都很难得，于是他提议他们可以先一同入浴，之后去他的房间沏一壶茶看书。  
正好刚才那名学生的精液还留在他的体内，他也能顺便清理一下。

“要说符合汝心意的男人，那个王子不是吗？”  
毕竟是汝第一眼看上的嘛！突然出现的少女在空中咯咯大笑。已经不会被少女任性的登场吓到的贝雷特只是摇摇头。  
不管再怎么喜欢乱来，和未来的一国之王上床也是很麻烦的。而且，王子似乎特别喜欢找他，一旦有了第一次，他没有能刹车的自信。贝雷特从未被什么固定住，和特定的对象做爱也贝雷特的习惯相左。总之，如果对自己班上的学生下手，不光是太过明显的违纪，对贝雷特自身造成的影响也不可估量。所以，尽管苏谛斯或许说得对，他也没打过王子的主意。

苏谛斯从未阻止过他到处猎取男性。相反，她对通过贝雷特感受到的快乐很有兴趣。尽管她模仿了人类女性的外表，但生殖行为对她而言难以理解。好在她性格爱玩，对很多东西都乐得融入。性，多么危险的行为，人类因为它需要坦诚相待，动物因为它厮杀致死，行为的后果让一代又一代的生灵鞠躬尽瘁只为养育新生。而它唯一的报酬，就是让她的化身爱不释手的性快感。  
人为妇人所生，多有忧患，出来如花，又被割下，飞去如影，不能存留。……人之子寿限短浅，命运多舛，向统治人类的恐怖生殖义务尽情讨要这种程度的回报又有什么问题呢？她不认为贝雷特的行为是多么需要规诫的事，只要不要影响他的生活，她放任贝雷特讴歌人生便是。

接受了贝雷特的回答，她便打了个呵欠，又入睡去了。

“贝雷特老师。”

紧跟着少女之后，他又听到了谁的呼唤。这次不是他脑中不可思议的存在，而是确有其人。贝雷特停下了去学生宿舍的脚步。  
叫住他的是一名男性赛罗司骑士。他没有穿戴全甲，贝雷特能看见他的脸。  
贝雷特记得他，他在自己初来乍到时给过不少的帮助。大修道院的骑士团也是他的候选对象，当他想要和成年男性上床的时候。不过，和他们，不会像和学生那样玩得太频繁。如果说贝雷特挑选学生，那他就是被骑士团成员挑选的，他几乎来者不拒。  
当贝雷特第一次被骑士搭话时，他以为自己的麻烦来了。但他却询问贝雷特对自己有没有兴趣。既然被请求，没有拒绝的道理。贝雷特也正好需要一名能够指导他修道院生活的前辈，他们的关系便延续下来。  
值得一提的是，那些人中，只有这个骑士好像特别喜欢他，总是会时不时送贝雷特一些礼物。新任教师的工资稳定，福利不错，却不如雇佣兵挣钱。修道院的规矩又被迫中断了他可以赚零花钱的营生。收入减少，可是为了学生，他的开支却有所上升。来自骑士们的礼物就是他喜欢的东西，不像那些来自尚未自立的学生的馈赠，他多半会拒绝，成熟男士的礼物，他自然愿意接受。

之前提到过，贝雷特几乎来者不拒。几乎。不凑巧的是，现在，如果男人为了一直以来的事情找他，贝雷特将无法奉陪。

“有什么事吗？”  
他还是先这么问了。

“有个问题想要请教你。”  
他端起手臂，略显得苦恼。  
“能和我来图书馆一趟吗？”

“我之后还有约，不过只是看一下的话，我可以之后给你答案。”  
贝雷特点头同意。

他跟着男人进入书籍的海洋。不出所料，莉西提雅，林哈尔特等图书馆常客都在。不想打扰他们，贝雷特隐去气息，也未和他们打招呼。  
在修道院的藏书一角，有一间放置还未分类书籍的小储物室，男人推开门，贝雷特能看见许多书本杂乱无章地落在房间。是和这些资料有关的吗？他向地上的书本走去，门在两人背后关上。

“这些书——”

“老师。”

男人的声音在背后极近的距离里响起，雄性的气味吹着他的耳朵，让贝雷特浑身一抖。身后有什么硬挺的器物顶住他的腰，不停地磨蹭。  
意图相当明显。贝雷特没有怪罪骑士对他说谎或欺骗他，因为他没有。性欲的处理，的确是需要贝雷特来解决的“问题”。

虽然贝雷特并不介意奉陪，但时间不允许。  
“我还有事。明天可以吗？”  
“有事？你忙着睡别的学生？”  
“不，我有工作。”  
“工作……啊。和男人上床才是灰色恶魔的工作吧？”

以前的名讳被提起，男人的语句里带上恶意。慕名而来，又喜欢羞辱他的嫖客，这对贝雷特来说不陌生，却太久没在修道院里体会过了。

“等等，现在不——”  
现在不行。不过男人不听。他按住贝雷特的手，强行用阴茎在他腿间磨蹭。再这样下去，贝雷特得回去换衣服了，明明之后就要入浴。  
如果是在外面，他不想做却有人强迫时，他能把对方赶走。可这是大修道院，他没办法伤害学生或者前辈。或许他能对敌人毫不留情，对自家人，由于相关经验的匮乏与缺少自我的个性，贝雷特却有毫无原则的宽容。  
如果只是腿的话……贝雷特放弃抵抗，扭腰把自己的裤子褪下，只露出大腿。

“……这就脱裤子了？你真是比我想的还轻浮。”  
“用我的腿吧，快一点……”  
“只是被操腿你能满意？”

男人的阴茎的确挤进了他的大腿间，并模仿性爱抽插了数次。一阵不好的预感窜上贝雷特的脊背，他感到男人硬物的前端来到他尚未闭合的穴口。

“被操得合不起来了？直接进去也没问题吧。”  
“不，不行，我刚刚，呀啊——啊啊啊……呜，呃…嗯…哈啊”

贝雷特反抗的话语在途中就模糊了。他在学校呆了太久，安逸弄钝了他的神经，错以为每个对象都会像学生那样听话了。更多时候，和成熟的男人们，他与之打交道的都是暴力。  
男人从身后用强壮的手臂箍住他，一只手在他的胸前玩弄乳头，另一只插进他的嘴里，把他的呻吟搅浑。他被固定住身体，硬挺的阳物有力地进出他的体内，动作相当顺滑，穴肉完全没有抵抗之意。贝雷特的小腹深处依旧留有刚才性事的余韵，马上，那股熟悉的酥麻感就被激发出来，抽走他的力气。  
因为两人的姿势，骑士的进出角度相当局限，贝雷特不自觉配合肉棒扭腰，紧缩臀部在空中左右晃动，在男人的阴茎上操自己。男人的手指还在贝雷特的嘴里，却没有被咬。贝雷特舒服得闭不上嘴，只有一股股热气还有因为兴奋增多的唾液缠绕男人粗大的指节。

在抽插中，男人感到一股股液体从深处涌现，浇灌他的性器。简直像女人的爱液一般。不过他抱过很多次贝雷特，知道男人不会自己湿，不然贝雷特也不会总是拜托他用手指沾着油液，摸遍他温热柔软的内壁了。

“里面有什么渗出来了……你终于被操成女人了？”  
“不，是……呃……嗯……”  
“啧，别讲话。知道了知道了，不就又是哪个学生的东西吗。”

与先前的拒绝无关，贝雷特很快就沉迷于快感里。他对自己刚和学生交媾过感到庆幸，如果他好好守规矩，遇到现在的情况，他将一点前戏，扩张或润滑都没有就被进入。如果真的遇到那种事，经验告诉他那之后会很难熬，也许至少需要请一天的假。现在呢，只要找对他的好地方（几乎分布于全身），与贝雷特的理智无关，他的身体马上就能进入状态。  
婊子教师，男人唾骂道，阴茎却表示他为这贱货兴奋。它变得更硬，吐出更多东西来代替溅出贝雷特体内的旧精液。是因为感受到体内东西涨大了吗，贝雷特让自己的肌肉更加夹紧。有经验的接受者才能控制内壁到这个地步，来加深体内男性象征的存在感。他的肠道一吸一松，施加于男人的整个柱身，复杂的蠕动好像在请求男人射精，用精液冲他的瘙痒的腺体，填满每寸肉体无法抵达的空隙，把自己带向更为美好的瞬间。

“啊，哈啊，啊啊……！里面……哈啊，好，重……”

他开始谈论感想。不过除了贝雷特本人之外恐怕没有人会听懂吧。贝雷特的体重几乎是男人支撑的，感到沉的不应该是他才对。教师指的是自尾椎骨振颤至结肠口的一波一波钝痛，比男学生更大的，成年男性的性器。每次在他体内活动都构成一击沉重的殴打。贝雷特快被打晕了，男人把他当作一个肉做的玩具，一个训练场上可以肆意留下伤口的假人。在贝雷特失神的时候，男人在他体内发泄出精液。恍惚间，贝雷特看见了那些层层叠叠的稻草人型，用坏的假人会被扔掉，于是他也被扔进去了。稻草人掉下去，重重地滚落在地。

“啊…”

已经使用完毕的玩具不会再被捧在手中。男人放开他，贝雷特膝盖发软跪倒，只有臀部朝上。除了半脱的裤子，他的衣着整齐，作为斗篷使用的黑色的外套被拉至腰际，只有臀部露出，赤裸发白的肌色还有上面鲜红的打痕十分显眼。男人还没有结束射精，跳动的阳具滑出洞口，继续把浊液浇在贝雷特的屁股上，和自敞开的肉穴内流出的玩意交融在一起，弄脏图书室的地板。

“自己弄干净些，别留下让我能向教会告你状的证据。”

贝雷特只听见自己喘气，骑士的声音似乎非常遥远。他尝试动自己的手撑起身体，臂甲发出刮擦地板的刺耳声响。他的上身是直起来了，下半身依旧软得使不上力气，皮靴的跟在光亮的地板表面打滑，贝雷特以像是坐立动物的姿势栽在地上，流着残液的臀部嵌进两人制造出的一片狼藉体液中。

他听见男人发出一声笑，真的像是抚摸自己的宠物那样摸了摸他蓬松散乱的头发。学生那样的小鬼怎么满足得了你呢，他的语气变得温柔，今天没空的话，明天，找个时间到我这里来吧，老师？  
不是今天就行。贝雷特在听懂之前就点头了。他还得去赴和帝弥托利的约。只要让男人满意，他就会不再纠缠，现在赶过去还没有太晚。


	8. Chapter 8

？？岁  
王国軍の協力者

“真的可以吗，老师……？不，甚至，我都在犹豫是不是不应该称您为老师——”

年轻的王国士兵手足无措，却没有拒绝贝雷特的靠近。将“神圣”放入国名的法嘉斯士兵中，虔诚信徒的比例最大，这个男人也不例外。他眼神躲闪，却始终忍不住窥视面前这位年轻指挥官的头发。如同翡翠与白玉一般温润美丽的颜色，是受到女神加护的圣者的象征。秀丽的圣人就在他触手可及之处。宠爱之果于枝头即将瓜熟蒂落，对他完全敞开，只等他自己伸手来接。

“当然可以。”  
士兵的动摇是他的漏洞，破绽，随便怎么说，贝雷特则喜欢称其为机会。王教联军实质上的指挥官特地用脱下了手套的手指摸了摸士兵的脸颊。转瞬即逝，不会让人看见，羽毛般的触感也能确实地留在在士兵的心间。  
“比起其他职业，我发现自己更喜欢当一名教师。而且，你不觉得‘大司教代理’太长了吗？”

士兵点点头，接受了这个说法。于是贝雷特开始把他带回自己的房间，但对方却未能如他所愿跟上。贝雷特不解地转身，看见士兵的喉头滚动。男人浅色的眼珠游弋，颤抖的眼皮将它盖上，之后又睁开。尽管这些动作时间很短，完成一套表明，要让接下来的一番话出口，还着实花了他一番决心。  
“您不是殿下的恋人吗？”

从未想过会出现的人物与名词让贝雷特惊讶地抬高了眉毛。  
“什么？”

“不是吗？”  
士兵摇头，却略微放下心来，稍向贝雷特靠近。  
“来到大修道院之前，我一直听见殿下提起您。尽管他现在这副模样，对您冷淡，我也不希望自己是趁人之危……”

一直，他的确有资格这么说。士兵是在帝弥托利的逃亡中自布雷达德领跟随而来的。他今年二十岁出头，曾经的他对于未来的打算很简单，他出身于北部法嘉斯的农家，除了强健的身体。兄弟姐妹与田地，他的父母并没有给他太多。他从小锻炼自己，计划加入布雷达德的军队，效忠于王室，获得稳定的粮饷，支撑家庭，摆脱靠天吃饭的日子。  
世事难料，在他加入军队后没有多久，整支军队却因为王国内部的政变而成为了傀儡政权的武装。菲尔帝亚沦陷，公国对还对其统治范围的教会实行了极其严苛的管理。失去了塞罗司骑士团作为靠山，苦不堪言的教士们或逃离公国或被捕杀害，作为虔诚的信徒，在效忠的王室之后，他连祈祷的地方都没有了。不，祈祷本身都称为了禁忌。如果在这样的地方还要坚持念诵赛罗司之书，或者对教会的遭遇表露出不满、同情，就会被视作异见者，被当作修道士的同类被处理吧。  
这一切都和他的理想不同。但无论他如何不满，以他一届小卒，能做的事情几乎没有。他的苦闷在某天迎来转机。那天晚上，他所服役的辖区人心惶惶，说是传言中的杀人鬼到了这个地方。有人在兵营附近发现了被袭击的公国车队。按目击者的形容，那简直是“暴风雨过后”一般的景象。如果仅是物资被劫掠一空，那还可以说是盗贼所为，事实上，整个队伍无一人幸存。他们的尸体被撕碎，抛上枝头；飘荡的肠子与粘稠的血浆因整晚的霜风冻结，成为点缀枯枝败叶的鲜明装饰。当你开始怀疑这血腥的行径是否为野兽甚至魔兽所犯时，被割下的头颅以兽类无法做到的齐整被排列在冻结的大树下。告诉人们——  
杀人鬼来了。

士兵却不害怕。目前为止，杀人鬼杀死的只有公国的士兵，还有运输道路上经过的帝国兵。其身份与立场再明显不过，他是反对旧王国的行动派。  
如果杀人鬼仅仅是残存的旧王国的拥护者，那应该继续向东北方前进。以弗拉尔达里乌斯公为首的几位领主代表了旧王家的势力，杀人鬼应该与他们汇合才对。然而没有，从事件发生的地点与顺序看来，杀人鬼虽兜兜转转，总体而言，他正继续南下，目的地指向加尔古玛库大修道院。

……他们是如此志同道合。若有幸与犯人相遇，他想成为“杀人鬼”的助力。士兵就在那时这么决定。发现犯人的真身居然是被认为已经死亡的布雷达德的王子，已经是后话了。

无论如何，不论是作为反抗者的领袖（尽管本人并无此意）还是正统的王室继承人，士兵都尊敬着帝弥托利。不管他有多想碰触这位王子的老师，现今实质上的军队指导者，女神的化身。如果他是王位继承者的情人，一介普通士兵的他自然有所忌惮。

“帝弥托利提起我……？”  
逢魔时刻，归巢的椋鸟低空掠过，翅膀发出沙沙的拍击声。落日余晖在他的发梢跳动，贝雷特看了看头顶，作出思考的模样，不一会就笑出声来。  
“不，他的确是我的学生，但我们不是恋人。”

“走吧。他不会孤独，更愿意与鬼魂为伴……但我会，我不再听得见‘她’的声音。我需要你。”  
他催促。

法嘉斯东北部出身的士兵大都体型高大，贝雷特不太喜欢让这样的男性在他的身上，也许是因为这总会让他想起斗争的况境。当看见对手是他时，敌人很容易意识到自己在体格上占优。贝雷特扑进那些强壮男人的怀中时，旋转刀柄，卸下肢体比相亲相爱更符合他的本能。

他选择俯卧在士兵的身上。他们身体相叠，士兵的双手却犹豫不决，没能像贝雷特要求的那样抱住他。贝雷特知道他在思考他战场上的敌人们一样的事——这名长官是这么细瘦，随便摆弄的话是不是很容易折断？敌人们通常会在和他接触后意识到他们在对付一只轻盈却依旧致命的豹。和需要消灭的敌人不同，贝雷特喜欢他大修道院里的床上伴侣们。他不用他们付出生命，要了解他的身体，只需要摸他。  
作为“新手指导”的第一步，贝雷特会先让他的对象环住他的腰。他的腰够细，即使被抱住，他还是能扭动着做些别的，比如让彼此的下体相碰。贝雷特自己还只是半硬，不过他很高兴地发现士兵已经为他准备好了。军队面对的是排满训练的日常与连续的战役，吉尔伯特作为曾长年侍奉王家的骑士与教会骑士的一员，对下属在各方面的要求都格外严格。所以士兵们一定没能有机会发泄过。贝雷特想，他的机会到处都是。

贝雷特让对方的东西抵住自己的腹部。那里布满肌肉，在外层又附有薄薄脂肪，柔软，却有一定韧性。胃被从外面按压，贝雷特发出带有热度的气息。他很瘦，所以如果插入他的人有意那么做，性器的长度又足够，他会被从里面顶出来。从外部挤压的压迫感同样舒适，并且多了一份新鲜。  
士兵低声喘气，射精前的准备液抹在他的腹部，使贝雷特的动作更顺畅。那勃发器物的轮廓也在他的腹部越发鲜明，湿滑的液体好像能通过皮肤和肚脐渗进他的体内。这么说，这个王国兵的尺寸很大，待会应该能搞大他的肚子。贝雷特为自己的这个说法笑了笑，扭腰摩擦彼此身体的速度变勤快了。他隐约记得父亲的故乡似乎也是法嘉斯，尺寸也和肌肉密布的身材和面前的士兵相近。或许法嘉斯出身的男性都有可观的器物，贝雷特用简单的归类推断法想到。

_  
“殿下是您的恋人吗？”_

……还有比法嘉斯的王子更正宗的法嘉斯人吗？也许就是因为这个原因，刚才士兵的疑问闪进他的脑中，让他的动作一滞。  
说起来，他的学生已经变得很高大了。帝弥托利的面部轮廓剥落了少年的圆润稚嫩，脱胎为一个成熟的男人了。他今年多少岁了？他们相遇时，王子有十七岁，五年后……算上他的生日（贝雷特居然不用看他的日历都记得）……应该是二十三岁？帝弥托利二十三岁了……他有和这么年轻，高大，英俊的男人做过爱吗？  
贝雷特觉得自己脸上发烫，一股和性冲动略有不同的热流袭击了他。他伸长脖子，伸出舌头去够士兵的下巴。胡渣和男性的气味被摄入舌尖，贝雷特的眼眸表面凝结起一层泪。对所有人不理不睬的帝弥托利却依旧在赶赴加尔古玛库的那天夜里，他们相遇的黎明整顿过了自己的外表。如果能摸摸他的下巴……他新冒出来的胡须是不是也是金色的，软硬如何，其余的体毛呢？它们都有什么味道？  
士兵将贝雷特的舔弄理解为求吻，在他的眼中，性行为发生在恋人之间。这时，女神的代理人就是他的恋人，恋人自然要口唇相抵。他低下头，羞涩却期待地含住大司教代理的舌头，顺着那块软肉舔舐贝雷特不断换气的双唇。

贝雷特不觉得自己经常接吻，他吻阴茎比男人们的嘴唇多。小时候的事情他记不清；当佣兵的时候，除了可能是把他当作女友或妻子而叫他陌生女性名字的，很少遇到客户有想要吻一个佣兵兼男娼的闲情雅致。在士官学校，贝雷特偶尔会逗男生们玩，不过也都不是一些完整的吻，他的学生们不敢往下做。好像有个教会的骑士倒是喜欢用各种手段玩他的舌头，也包含接吻——  
他的思考中止了，因为没有了氧气。士兵的肺活量很好，毫无准备的贝雷特被舔过齿列，吸吮口腔，喉咙里的空气已经耗尽，他几乎要窒息。唾液从贝雷特唇边流出，伴随着无人听闻的求救。士兵猛地回过神， 他松开嘴，贝雷特剧烈的喘气声遍布房间。  
“抱歉，老师……”  
“……哈啊！没事，哈啊，哈……”

贝雷特摇头，但是视野依旧模糊。只能凭感觉，他将一只手向后伸去，把士兵拘谨地环住他腰肢的双手下移，邀那双关节粗大的手来到他的臀部。被放进士兵掌中握住的臀瓣多肉紧致，从指缝间流出的肉说明了它极富弹力，很适合被按压在男人们的腹肌上，腰骨上起伏。

“继续……吻我，然后，摸这里……”  
贝雷特说着又一次凑上来。他的意识再次模糊，像吸食了某种植物烧出来的烟。一切他能感受到的只有唾液的声响，还有被揉捏得略微疼痛的臀部。士兵的手很大，抓住他的臀部揉捏，不可避免会将手指的末端伸向藏有穴口的中心。他肛门边缘肿起的褶皱被触过，格外黏湿的叫声在两人口中回荡。贝雷特的下腹越来越紧，被试探的穴口一阵一阵渴求地收缩。

“插进去，把手指插进去……！”  
贝雷特央求道。要好好地搅，因为那里待会就是放你那东西的地方。贝雷特还没有说完，一截指节已经就着他事先注入的油膏滑进内脏。骚动被安抚，他给出欢喜的叫声，肯定男人的行为。  
士兵习惯听令于贝雷特，于是更卖力地抓住长官的臀部往两边掰开。贝雷特好像听见自己的后孔发出拉开的响声，外部的凉气涌入温热的肠道内。士兵没有让他的长官空虚太久，他对穴周按进两根手指，钝圆的指甲卡在贝雷特的黏膜上，带来针扎一般的刺挠感。若在身体的其他地方，这绝对算不上宜人的感觉，却在贝雷特的入口附近及其有效地疏解了自内而外熏烤他的热量。  
一波一波的快感从下体涌来，贝雷特舒服得叹气，吐息因热量而在空中拥有白色的形体。他闭起眼睛，享受了一会这种水波涟漪一般平静，却即时又强烈的侍奉。

“老师……”  
“嗯……？”

他睁开眼睛，眼神涣散地想办法看士兵的眼睛，发现连声带的震动都能在头颅中刺激性感带，应答的士兵单字又成为一缕轻飘飘的烟。好在他的脑袋没有和他的嘴一样丧失对话的能力，尤其是和现状有关的：我能插到您里面了吗，老师？士兵礼貌，或者尽他最大努力做到礼貌地询问道。啊，他差点忘了。对入口的细致按摩比被进出时的草草带过更舒服，夹在两人之间的阴茎越来越硬，把贝雷特的胃顶得变形，这两项感觉错让贝雷特以为他们已经在干了呢。  
当然可以，贝雷特想说。在肯定的语气被解读的一刹那，他被士兵潮湿的掌心往上拖，有力的指节从内部勾住肉洞。又一次拉扯之后，对准敞开的入口，士兵挤入了肉棒。

“啊……啊啊……！”  
“疼……疼吗，老师？”

肉棒烫熨着贝雷特内部的每一寸褶皱，与那硬物的坚定不同，士兵的问话略显不安。他开始亲吻长官在他胸口摇晃的透绿色的头发，这一边是他能最方便做到的安慰，另外一方面，他做了才意识到，自己早就想这样膜拜贝雷特很久了。

“……老师？！唔……！”

没有回答。突然，士兵感到腹部一沉，本来只进入一截的阴茎被全数迎进身上的躯体中。是贝雷特，他正夹着臀把自己往士兵的肉棒上压。

“啊……啊……”  
“老师，没事吧……！”

这么问是因为贝雷特的头突然以奇怪的角度扭去，他汗湿的胸口感到又一股与汗液不同的液体。从贝雷特无法闭合的嘴边流出唾液，沾染在他的身上。他没有对此感到嫌恶，更为切实的是担心。贝雷特的模样有些像他见过的一些无法自制的伤员。尽管是用阴茎非武器，他把他的长官弄伤了。

“哈啊，没，事……”  
贝雷特给出回答，并且用一种十分古怪又色情的方式移动自己的腰，像他身上一条求偶的蛇。  
“……哈哈，好……厉，害……屁股里面，都发麻了……”  
“……”

士兵弄伤的或许并非他的长官本身，而是某种看不见的东西。比如对贝雷特畏手畏脚的尊敬。隔阂破碎开来，化为激烈的欲望。他激动地抱紧贝雷特，向上挺腰送跨。贝雷特没有教给他任何正确的技巧，关于敏感点的位置和适当的施力，但是没有必要，贝雷特早就习惯任何侵犯，眼前的士兵动作狂乱，却也没跳脱出贝雷特的经验，他依旧能在对方的阴茎上找到自己的乐子。总地来说，只要被硬物捅，他都能去。骤雨般的冲击无章却均匀地撒在粘膜上。以敏感点为首，快乐被扩散至整个内腔，然后是贝雷特自身的阴茎，小腹，乃至全身，最后加倍奉还给腔内的入侵者。  
最后一步，士兵呜咽着道歉，颤抖的肉棒在贝雷特的肠内吐出积攒已久的精液。真的被弄大肚子了……虽说被从排泄的地方注入，却殊途同归，让贝雷特有一种饱腹的错觉。

“嗯……啊……哈……”  
“啊，哈啊，老师……”

贝雷特止住了他的话。抽离性器的同时，他将整个身体向上，将因体力削减而显得格外沉重的头颅枕上士兵的胸口。士兵像被给予乳头的婴孩，将鼻子迈进那抹新绿中吮吸。他们又抱在一起躺了一会。无论战场或是现在，当士兵靠近大司教代理时，他总是有特别的感觉。精力似乎以不可思议的效率被重新酌满，正当士兵以为能继续拥抱贝雷特，被他身上奇特的香气进一步沁入骨髓时，贝雷特撑起手臂，离开他的怀中。

“你去休息吧。”  
贝雷特说。  
“我去洗个澡。”

浴场的桑拿室边上有清洗身体的单间，贝雷特进去之后带上门，将后臀的一小部分放在矮凳上。以此支撑身体，他腰部突出，双腿大张，呈出被操开了的穴口。有时候他会在男人们的面前这么做，今天虽没有观众，他还是一样。这种下流是贝雷特性情的一部分，毫无造作。  
贝雷特并不是会被一次性爱满足的人，就是想做些别的，只有他自己能照顾到他自己的。士兵给了他粗鲁又爽快的高潮，可缺乏更加精细的爱抚。他喜欢被叫老师，今天却不想再教了。虽然不能进得太深，贝雷特的手指能满足他那对快感有着琐碎又繁多要求的内部。就着男人留下的精液，他曲起手指，按压自身因为兴奋已经略有硬度的腺体。

“呀啊，啊……”

在几次碰触后，贝雷特避开中心，用指面在周围打转，进出，激发起性感带对更多压力的渴望。同时，他的另一只手移动到胸口，用指甲轮流抓自己的乳头，向外拉扯、捻动。快感像酒液被注入杯中那样盛满，堆积。贝雷特一边挑逗自己一边等待着，等待着那快乐的杯中再也装不进更多的东西。他的手动得很快，乳头被自己掐红，阴茎充血，随他的动作甩出液体。能积累的快感已经到达极限，这时，他才终于停下玩自己，用力直触敏感的腺体本身。

“——！！！”

也许贝雷特都没能叫出声，也许是他的叫声被巨大的耳鸣遮掩了。所有堆积起来的都一泄而出，他扬起下巴，在性交中没能像男人一样高潮的阴茎如今因自渎喷出液体，有些甚至浇在他的胸口。手指被甬道猛然缩小的空间舔遍，更多士兵的精液被这种剧烈颤抖从里面绞出，掉落在贝雷特蜷缩起来的脚趾边上。舒服，很舒服，虽然更深的里面又想要了，贝雷特在高潮后的放空里无所谓地想，但手指也累了。有什么就改到明天吧，今天他已经暂时满足了。  
他靠着墙壁休息，呼吸逐渐平复，他从地上站起来，冲洗掉身体内外的脏东西。

走出浴室的时候，贝雷特与一个意外的人物偶遇了。对方高大的影子橐橐而行，好像也同样发现了贝雷特的存在，脚步声戛然而止。

是帝弥托利。王储也会在浴场的人最少的时候，独自清理白天从战场上带回来的种种血迹。特别是被水流冲洗后，能够找到一些自己也可能没有注意到的伤口。如果不做处理，不幸发展成为炎症是士兵们最不想遇到的情况。帝弥托利或许对与人亲近没有兴趣，但至少会确保自己的身体能够胜任下一次杀戮。

他看起来很干净，已经把自己清洗好了。不过为什么刚才没在浴场里看见他？无论如何，贝雷特知道学生似乎还不想见到自己，于是只是对他礼貌地打了招呼（单方面的。王子果然没有回应），准备与他擦肩而过。

“……！”

贝雷特没能顺利通行。一股力量拉住了他的手臂。在这之前，帝弥托利从没有这么碰过他，贝雷特的肢体完全在王储的一握之中。

“怎么了？”

金发的年轻人没有回答。他缩短了两人的距离——不是靠弯下自己的腰，而是拎起自己的老师。他把贝雷特拽到身边，贝雷特觉得手几乎要脱臼，他的脚尖浮起，身体被托离地面。  
帝弥托利正举起贝雷特，好像对方只是一只猫。他把头埋进贝雷特的肩窝，嗅他身上的味道。

“你越来越难闻了，老师。”

帝弥托利对似乎附着在自己鼻腔里的气味很是反感，他的眉头深锁，唾弃一般吐出这番评价。他把贝雷特放到一边，或是扔到一边。被甩开的贝雷特勉强保持直立。站稳之后，他举起手，闻了闻自己刚才被掐住的袖管。除了帝弥托利残余的味道，什么也没有闻到。  
虽然帝弥托利不齿于他，但贝雷特可觉得帝弥托利的气味挺好闻。

离去的王子被苍白的月色笼罩背影，健壮矫健的野生身姿让贝雷特想起独角兽。与充满奇幻色彩的外表不同，它们实质上凶暴残忍，桀骜难驯，极其善战，能与龙与象争斗。它们通常是高贵，高傲和纯洁的象征，就是非常不喜欢男性和非处女。


	9. Chapter 9

*？？岁  
猊下

大司教对面前的年轻骑士微笑。大司教的微笑每次都像加尔古玛库专用雕石匠手下的圣人像，美丽，毋庸置疑；另外，这名让人尊敬的工匠每尊都能做得一模一样。活了的圣人伸出手，包住他的脸颊。  
“我记得你。你刚进来那阵，我就一直想让你来这里。”

来这里。  
年轻的骑士不敢环视周围。因为那样很失礼。这是大司教的房间。平日里贝雷特大司教休息，招待贵客，入眠的地方。私人的领域。然而他却在这里。他是谁？不过一个刚刚如愿加入赛罗司骑士团的新兵。这真的是他该来的地方吗？

他当然记得自己怎么来的这，自己之所以会在这里，就是因为面前的贝雷特。他是孤儿。他不知道自己的父母怎么了，是死了还是抛弃了他，也正由于他没有记忆，所以也不会感到特别悲伤。他诞生起的一切空白全部由赛罗司教会的众人来填补。他的朋友是信徒，他的兄弟姐妹是和他一样的孤儿。  
……而他的父母是大司教。贝雷特在他小时候就是大司教了。雕像也会被时空腐蚀，贝雷特的美貌却能亘古不变。别人说大司教以前是士官学校的老师，难怪他总是一有空就手把手教有志于此的孩子武术。所有的剑，弓，斧，枪，魔法，在大司教手上都是优雅的奇迹。他要学这些，年幼的他想，他要有朝一日能够站在大司教的身边。

他当然没真的那么希望，这只是一种比方。能够贴近大司教的工作，近卫或圣骑士，对于一个没有纹章，家世，只有满腔热忱的孤儿而言想都不敢想。然而此刻，他离这个梦那么近，连醒来的机会都没有，身后退路被厚重的门扉阻断。  
他没有和贝雷特大司教独处，另外还有几个骑士在房间内，应该是他的前辈们。他们是稍微让他感到这是现实的因素，可没有什么效果。他们视他为无物。应该是大司教的要求，他要与他单独对话。

“你和别人做过爱吗？”

贝雷特靠坐在房间中央的大床上问他，身上的白袍剪裁合身而女性化。他是第一名男性大司教，之前教团从未准备过给男性的衣物。但他似乎不以为意，这些衣物和装饰仅是修改了尺寸或最基本的地方，就被贝雷特接受了下来。  
这种偷懒没有被驳斥，可能是因为贝雷特和它们惊人地合适。这件白色的长袍不像大司教平常穿的那样合身，为了舒适性，它宽松柔软，拢住了他的身体。与布料的面积相反，另一方面，它的材质又几乎半透明。他能看见贝雷特的皮肤颜色从衣服里透出来。大司教盘在腹部的手臂，凹陷的腰部，曲起的双腿。还有不该看的，但就是忍不住看到的，他比皮肤颜色更深的殷红乳头。它们正在衣服下翘起来——不是因为冷，他对室内的温暖程度很有信心——而是因为和大司教的质问有关。这个问题让他的两耳发闷，可他周围的前辈们都没有动摇过一下。  
“不，没有……”

贝雷特的笑容加深，国王的加拉泰亚变成了他的妻子。

“知道该怎么和我做吗？”

“……”

年轻的骑士咽下一口唾沫，他听见自己的心脏疯狂地跳动。大司教抬起手，他的前辈们马上明白他的意思。他们解开贝雷特的腰带，将宽大的袖子从贝雷特的手上剥下。本来就相当轻薄的衣物从大司教身上完全剥落，贝雷特一丝不挂地出现在了他的面前。大司教用四肢爬行靠近，然后在床边开腿坐下。他的体毛相当稀薄。也就是说，私处的景色在新兵面前一览无余。贝雷特伸出两根指头，伸向自己尚未兴奋的性器下面。

滋。他听见什么声音。手指进到什么里面去的声音……他的喉咙干渴，随着贝雷特肯定地点头，他挪动自己的身体，到了大司教的腿间，膝盖不由得跪倒在地。因为授封仪式就是这样的。对单膝下跪的骑士，大司教用剑轻点他的肩膀，用清透的声音宣布——

“来吧。今天你是主角。欢迎加入塞罗司骑士团。”  
对新兵展示着私处，大司教抬起腿，比仪式剑更好的东西踩在他的肩膀上。  
“从今以后你是女神之盾，女神之剑。”

贝雷特曾在课上说，武器并非力量，而你的伙伴，你的家人，你的救命稻草，你最后的希望；他同期的友人给自己的十字弓起名为婀苏塞娜，是每晚在边疆守他入眠的恋人；经常来修道院的那个下城区猎人，他的妻子在产下他们的第三个孩子时死去，从此他和他的猎刀就是养活孩子们的父亲和母亲……

女神的刀剑也亦都是女神的情人。

“嗯……就是，这样……把你的舌头……”  
大司教扶住年轻人的头发，没有等他说出口，对方就履行他的要求，让他为体内蠕动的触感喘息不已。  
“啊……上面，顶一下，上面……”

他的舌根发麻，失去了品尝一切味道的能力，如果他还剩下什么，就是也只有贝雷特。他被推着脑侧退出舌头的时候，一道细丝连接起大司教的肉洞和他的口唇。他想寻找那根连接起他们的东西，却找不到它落到哪里去了。因为贝雷特的穴口附近已经湿漉漉的，性器因为被舔弄内侧黏膜勃起，不停漏出准备液，一直淌到他的肛门。

年轻的骑士眼睛发直，裤子里有一股压力。他觉得难堪，不知所措。下一步是什么？没有人告诉他。他有朦胧的想法，可他不能……  
贝雷特伸出腿，用脚掌踩住他的裤子下的阴茎。

“大，大司教……！”

贝雷特没理会他，专注于足部的动作。浅绿色的头发随着他动作轻微晃动。明明应该是跨过无数战场的战士，贝雷特的脚却完全不是那么一回事。他的指甲被修剪磨圆，甚至涂上透明发亮的保护层，告诉他那些杀伐和跋涉都是以前的事了，现在的贝雷特是沐他们仰慕于一身的大司教。贝雷特的脚趾漂亮，也很灵活，在隔着裤子揉捏阴茎数次后，他还能用脚解开年轻人的裤头，取出通红膨胀的性器。洁白的脚背掂起勃起的深色阴茎，年轻人不由得为这种对比感到羞耻。

“不用害羞，你的舌头很棒。”  
贝雷特读出了他的心思，并且含笑夸奖道。所以这是奖励，贝雷特把膝盖往外开，穴口发出粘稠的声音，因为这个动作微微敞开。另一方面，这个动作也能让他用脚掌包住年轻人的阴茎。他蜷缩起脚趾，移动双腿爱抚滚烫的肉棒。年轻的骑士只能听见自己的喘息，分泌物一股一股被大司教的肢体往外挤压，弄脏洁白的双足。贝雷特时不时分开脚趾逗弄最敏感的龟头部分，这个把戏让大司教连指缝都湿了。

“啊……大司，教……我……”  
“可以出来喔。”  
“不，我，呜，不想……”  
“那你想射在哪里呢？”  
“……”

年轻的骑士没想过会被这么问，不知所措地睁开眼。大司教向外大开的腿间，刚刚被他的舌头开拓、挖松的小穴像一个天启，进入他什么也没有的大脑。

“哈哈……我知道了。”

贝雷特的脚离开了青年的阴茎。他抬手，对身边的骑士做了什么手势。他点了点头，不一会，为大司教拿来了一条什么东西。

“……”  
年轻的骑士不明白。那东西看起来像某种金属制品，有活塞装置，可以往哪里推入什么。  
可此时此地，还能往哪里推进什么呢。

“帮我吧？”

贝雷特把那个容器给他。推入式润滑剂。自从他来到加尔古玛库就很喜欢用的东西。来自一个商人的推荐，就是有了它，他得以与许多学生度过愉快的晚上，并且它的贡献延续至今。贝雷特喜欢它兼具游戏与扩张润滑的性能。他自己来时，塞进这么细的玩意轻而易举，非常快就能让他准备好。就算见到了心仪的对象临时起意，这个道具让他不会错过任何机会，床伴通常都会在摸到又湿又滑的腔内时赞美他的热情。现在呢，是一种游戏。对于新人来说，这也是个容易上手的玩法。

新兵用双手接过注射器，像接过什么重大物品一般的郑重其事让贝雷特失笑。大司教扒开自己唾液已经干涸的后穴，同时稍微用了些巧妙的力道，让里面翘首以盼的嫩肉若隐若现，好让初尝性事的青年瞄准。

“大司教……我要放进去了。”  
“没问题。”

青年将细长的容器放进贝雷特的体内。应该放多深？推入的时候要多快？他脑子里有很多问题，却在插进容器的时候全都得到了答案。大司教曾是一个好老师，现在也是。他不会布置难做到的任务。无论青年怎么推，即使用最粗暴的动作，贝雷特都能得到乐趣。青年小心地将容器推到底端，液体注入的声响让他耳根发红，他意识到，这或许是一种之后他们要做的事情的模仿，先前因大司教的双脚爱抚立起的性器更是越来越疼。

所有液体都已经进入大司教的甬道内，他拔出容器，自那个小孔发出拔掉容器木塞的俏皮声响，早已经渴望更加鲜活的异物侵入的媚肉能依稀从外部窥见，被注入的胶体附上一层淫秽的光。

“嗯……做得，很好。”  
贝雷特夸赞。然后，终于说出了他等待多时的话语。  
“插进来吧。”

话音刚落，骑士就将自己的硬物贴上了贝雷特的臀部。年轻的阴茎被经验丰富的后穴吞入，洞口周边的肌肉层在与饱满的顶冠相触时就贴了上去，在它移动时被一起塞进里面，又在阴茎抽离的时候粘着表皮一块被翻出来，并且变得更红更黑。

“哈啊……啊……用，力些……”

他在被温热又狭窄的内壁包裹的一瞬间，开始反省自己是否太粗暴，但大司教不满的语气和要求告诉他，还早着呢。于是他更加卖力地耸腰，不管不顾，交合的声音比他想象得都大，他的腹部把贝雷特的屁股拍得发出响亮的击打声。似乎这个程度才刚刚能堵上贝雷特的嘴，他闭上眼睛，从半开的嘴里发出小声的轻喘。

“嗯，就，这样……”  
贝雷特看起来为体内的触感感到颇为舒适，嘴角放松，却不忘记发出清楚的命令。  
“大家，都过来……”

新兵这才意识到他四周还有其他人。他略显惊讶地停下，却被贝雷特踹了腰。听着，我的孩子，接下来，不管发生什么，都不要停下操我的洞。庙堂上清丽的大司教从漂亮的嘴唇间吐出阴沟里才有的脏词，他却除了遵命没有其他办法。

无论发生什么。其他的骑士一涌而上，随着新人一边不停地出入大司教，他们又在他每一次动作时亲吻，抚摸贝雷特的身体。贝雷特的意识被不停击碎又唤回，骑士们的举动让他每一秒都不能分神，始终得全身心感受被年轻人的性器顶弄内脏的触感。  
大司教的甬道被数不清的阴茎养育得那么熟，就连毫无经验的年轻骑士都能立刻找到最深最好的地方。前列腺被快速摩擦，涨大潮湿的冠顶几乎压溃脆弱的结肠周边，贝雷特的视野剧烈摇晃，泪水，唾液，呻吟，精神失常一般的笑声……任何可以从身体里出来的东西都被压榨了出来。除了精液。赛罗司教的最高指导者是女神的化身，是一匹渴求雄性的雌兽，雌性可不会漏出这种东西。体内被阴茎深深穿刺，信徒们的亲吻不知何时从清浅的接触成为舔舐和吮吸。他们用舌头卷动贝雷特的乳头，就着唾液，精液和其他东西抚摸他的脊背，腰线。很多舌头在大司教的私处爬行，他的阴茎因主人的震颤晃动不止，直到有人怜悯地用舌头扶住它。

“啊……呜啊，呀啊啊啊……！！”

他的内脏被巡回全身的性兴奋撑得发胀，更有阴茎不停地在他体内横冲直撞，压迫肠道周围的器官。前列腺甚至精囊不停地被玩弄，更内部的膀胱也不知不觉在刺激下盛满了本不会这么快堆积起来的液体。被男根搅动内脏，从内到外地舔舐全身，在信徒们的面前，贝雷特自阴茎喷出了大量的潮水。

“啊，啊啊啊……”  
潮吹断断续续地持续，贝雷特在这过程中不断高叫，他的下颚抛起弧线，舌头难以收纳回口中。液体的量虽多，很难说这是否也与贝雷特有多舒服对应，可这无疑助长了所有男人们的兴奋。他们几乎带着膜拜的心情观赏贝雷特潮吹，为能让他们的女神如此满足而自豪。

“哈啊……啊……”  
贝雷特满足地叫唤，信徒们则舔走他的眼泪，稀薄的精水，到处都是的潮液……来清理他们的大司教。在高潮的冲击后，贝雷特终于能够控制自己的大脑和眼球不到处乱滚。等到稍微取回一些自制，贝雷特意外地发现，明明顶峰已去，却依旧有一股一股甜腻的感觉在腹部深处堆积。他看向自己腿间，惊讶地发现最年轻的骑士还在兢兢业业地摆腰。  
“……你，没射出来吗？”

“我……”

目睹了贝雷特盛大的高潮，好几次，年轻骑士都在射精的边缘。但大司教没有让他停下，他就不能停下。尽管他觉得阴茎都快炸开了，可命令是绝对的，要遵从，他就不能射，不能出来，要听大司教的话，继续操他。年轻人已经为这份刺激哭了，他流着大颗大颗的泪水，然而下身还在不停用阴茎搅动贝雷特泥泞的肠道。

“啊……真的很抱歉，你很棒。”

贝雷特捧住他的脸，送上一个吻。射吧，全射给我，含着年轻人的嘴唇，他像哄孩子那样说。

精液冲击在腔内的触感又让贝雷特轻微绝顶了一次。年轻人的精液又厚又多，全部排出在他肠内几乎断断续续花了一分钟。射精结束后，年轻的骑士腿都软了，拔出恢复原状的性器，他栽倒在大司教的脚边，失去一切思考的能力。

做得很好，贝雷特轻抚着他的背安慰他。大男孩值得纪念的初次中出，贝雷特心中好为人师的一面很高兴自己能得到这份殊荣。现在的贝雷特很难只靠一个男人去了，尤其当对方还是处男时。赛罗司骑士团所需的人才离不开他不间断的挑选和培育——理想的性对象也是。为了不至于折损年轻人的兴致，他总是准备请更多老练的男人们来新晋骑士的欢迎会，帮助他高潮，为新人作出最好的示范。  
这孩子的表现在他的期待值之上，总有一天……贝雷特用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，肯定自己识人的目光。

先休息一下，年轻人被大司教如此告知。当他再次收集起意识的碎片，因耳边的杂音抬头时，他的前辈们已经和大司教拥抱在一起。从他的角度，他看不到他们的脸，只能看到大司教面对面趴伏在一个男人的身上，另一个则覆在他的背后。贝雷特被夹在两个人的当中，上下两根阴茎在他被撑到极限的小穴里出入。那真的是刚才紧紧咬着他的那个小洞吗？一根粗大的阴茎从肉穴里出来，立刻又有另一根进去填补，这两根东西比他的更成熟，更丑陋，也更符合贝雷特的喜好。不知道是什么液体从性器和沦为性器的后穴之间不停地被挤出来，是什么呢？他好像听见大司教的声音在他耳边问他。你为什么不自己去看一看，尝一尝，摸一摸，并亲自从我的身体里带走一些呢？明明贝雷特正为体内的两根阴茎发狂，不可能用这种温润的调子给他建言。  
难道，这就是主的声音？……对啊，只可能是这样！他是被大司教选中的人，这是只有选定之人才能领受的福音，自己一定是听见女神的声音了！年轻人的脊背上蔓延开一阵暖流，好像有阳光洒在他的身上。他感到主的爱，确信自己受主眷顾。

年轻的骑士靠近大司教身边，挽起他的手重新要求参与。为了他，大司教特地松开口中的阳具，红肿的唇间微呈出洁白的牙齿，欢迎主人公的回归。


	10. Marry Bed End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **帝弥托利生日快乐！！！**
> 
> 虽然不甘心抹布的纯度因为这篇大幅下降，只能改日再写纯粹的mob雷特了  
> 已经决定的事情也没有办法，前文所有的抹布都是为了在这一天将被这么多男人用过的贝雷特送给当日之星帝弥托利的铺垫  
> 和贝雷特（婊子配狗）天长地久吧！

马蹄声由疾至缓，蹄铁敲击地面的回响开始变得清脆，自座位传来的震动有所减缓。他们从坚硬的大道转移到了石板砖上。只有城市的地面才会有石板路。他忍不住挑开马车窗帘的一角，一窥这个陌生的地方。

这里是靠近亚里安罗德的一座名叫图尼埃的小城市。他是第一次来到王国的西部，与法嘉斯最初成立时就被当作据点的芙朵拉东北的土地不同，有别于王城的四方工整，罗贝公的领土明显混入了阿德拉斯忒亚古老又装饰较多的建筑风格。时间已经是黄昏，温暖昏暗的光线让他无法再进一步观察街边的房子，更吸引他视线的是早早点起油灯，在夜晚也不忘招揽顾客的商铺。

马车的脚步越来越慢，他的父亲略启门帘，要车夫停在合适的旅店附近。

他们要明天才正式拜访罗贝公与他的“白银少女”，所以会在这条街上找地方过夜。这让他很兴奋，因为对父亲在书案上的话有了更为切实的体验：或许在你视界以外的一切都很新鲜，却是千千万万生活在别处人们的日常。要时刻谨记这点，帝弥托利，为他们考虑，倾听他们的声音。

…… 好吧，他承认兴奋不光是因为这种正儿八经的原因，他还期待能在刚刚看到的热闹晚市游玩一番。

他们在闹市马路上的行进很慢，或许车夫在思考国王的吩咐，物色能接待贵人的最佳选择。这对帝弥托利而言是件好事，普通的行进成为一次观光，他继续通过帘子的一角偷窥外面。

“ …… ？”

晚市很热闹，但房子之间的灰暗缝隙吸引了他。某道黑暗里有人。

这里那么热闹，为什么要在那种冷清的地方呢？小巷中有两个人，一个穿着朴素麻布衣服的男人，还有一个他看不清楚的。那个男人不算高大，却能把另一人的存在遮掩。那么，另外一个人如果不是特别矮小，就是和他一样的未成年人吧。问题在于他们的行为，男人把孩子（先就这么定了）顶在旁边房子的墙壁上，后者的腿完全踩不到地面，赤裸地被男人架在自己腰间。男人一直在动，有节奏地撞击被卡在墙上的另一人。

大人在欺负小孩，他调动所有的知识，只能得出这个结论，那么他应该和父亲报告，让他来阻止。可不知为何，他没有半点目睹了暴力的愤怒，只是呆呆地看着男人用怪异的动作顶弄他怀中的孩子。

如果马车继续移动，这个景色就会成为走马观花的一部分，尽管有些怪异，马上便消失在周遭的环境里。这里的记忆会成为帝弥托利童年记忆里又一个无伤大雅的小小疑惑，立即被淡忘吧。

可马车却在这里停下了。

前方就是街上最豪华的酒馆兼旅社，可是不知道是否适合殿下 …… 车夫犹犹豫豫，而他则听见父亲哈哈笑起来。谢谢顾虑，孩子比我们想象得更强壮，我十几岁的时候已经喜欢上这孩子的母亲了啦 —— 就这里吧。

父亲和车夫的明明就在背后交换对话，可好像很难传进他的耳朵里。他所有的注意力都在空气中的那点上。两人纠缠的画面开始烧在他的视网膜上，在他视野的所有角落飘荡。他的心跳加速，呼吸都变得粗重，一股温吞却难缠的痒在他肚子里涂开。好奇怪，他感冒了吗，不要啊，他不想在这个时候给父亲添麻烦 …… 他连忙捂住脸，却发现脸颊滚烫。他的心脏吵闹，脉搏颤动，不知是因为害怕还是真的病了。

车夫让他们稍等片刻。他从双手中抬头，窗外的巷子中已经没有了男人。被残留在在那灰暗的小巷的只剩那个孩子 —— 他现在才看清楚无法辨识的另外一个人是个男孩。也许帝弥托利这么称呼他不准确，他们虽然一样未成年，可那个男孩明显还比他大一点。那么，就先称呼他为少年好了。那个少年有蓬松的深色头发（他自己就是一头金发，如果是浅色，在黑暗里一定会更显眼），正靠着墙壁大口喘气。在哭吗？果然是被欺负了吗？正当他准备回头告诉父亲这件事时，那个少年做出了让他惊讶的行动。他双腿大开，手似乎伸进了双腿之间的地方。

双腿之间的地方，那只有 …… 只有 ……

不雅的行径让他皱起脸，但和之前一样 —— 他没能移开目光。少年的手在摸索自己一番后，从体内拿出了什么东西。粘连液体的影子滴滴落落，却有什么闪着光的东西躺在他的手心。钱 …… ？货币？ …… 塞子？不管是什么，都不应该放在那个地方，为什么那个东西在他的屁股里？

“久等了，陛下。可以入住。”

随从自车外报告，兰贝尔颔首，招呼儿子下车。

“你怎么了，帝弥托利？”

豪快而不拘小节的王终于发现儿子的古怪，询问帝弥托利出了什么事。

“不，那个 …… 父亲！”

男孩这才回过神。有人正在受难，而他居然忘记替他求救了。他掀开车窗的帘子，差点把布头扯坏了。王子指着那条小巷，忙不迭说明：

“我刚刚看见巷子里有一个孩子被大人欺负，他用身体压他，打他 …… 还在他身体里塞奇怪的东西！”

然而，那里已经空无一人。

兰贝尔木讷地看着儿子。他的儿子满脸通红，父子的沉默间，孩子略微急促的呼吸声格外明显。他呻吟一声，揉了小王子的头发。

“别在意。 …… 不是欺负，却也接近。等你长大就会懂，到时候，你就快是个国王了，你会想怎么通过其他办法来帮助他 …… 还有和这孩子相同的人 …… ”

父亲这么回答他，他认为这件事已经过去了。可那天晚上，他发现那个少年的身影在他脑中徘徊不去。他弄脏了旅店的床单。他羞耻又难过地忍住眼泪又失败，然后又尝试，又哭了出来，无论他的父亲怎么为他开解。可他犯错了，不仅仅是弄脏床单的错误，不是这种一般的错。总有一种感觉告诉他，这是更大的罪。罪，罪孽，恶业。他甚至用了这些词，也不知道自己从哪里学来的。

可他一想到那个比他年长一点的少年，被男人压在身下诡异地抽动，摇晃，之后被扔在巷子里，独自处理他身体里的脏东西 …… 他就兴奋难当。为什么他会对一个受害者的悲惨模样心动？父亲说他长大之后会明白 —— 事实是，之后，当他知道孩子不是女神送来的，也不会在卷心菜地里长出来的时候，宫廷教师同时也告诉他，如果你在哪个舞会里，遇到美丽纯洁的少女，或许你会心跳加快，脸颊发红，甚至冲动难当 —— 恭喜您，您坠入爱河啦。当年国王与您的母亲 ……

明白？他完全不明白。也没有办法问，他要怎么问出口？老师，我为什么不是在什么金灿灿的好地方，而是在灰暗的巷子里，对着一个对男人卖身的男娼坠入爱河？不可以，不行，我有罪。我不会被原谅的。要纠正这个错误，他需要一个年纪相当的女性，纯洁，善良，美丽，而不是这样的 ——

与某个来自帝国的女孩的相遇让他重回正轨 —— 至少他是那么想的。对此，他松了一口气，这才他应遵守的。儿时逐渐被时光腐蚀的荒唐记忆如同幼虫一般形状歪扭，和梦一样不着边际，而他已经妥当地长大了。

“老师！！”

“我没事。”

年轻的教师抬起膝盖，踢走身上的尸体。他被一个贼人偷袭，前佣兵以不可思议的动作反击，在能看清楚发生什么之前，鲜血连同尸体一同印在了他的身上。教师不变地冷然镇定，让初上战场的学生恐惧又钦佩。帝弥托利的注视也理所当然地混在其中。他握住长枪的双手却开始颤抖，为了不暴露自己的动摇，他成了第一个收起武器的人。

他以为已经被遗忘的画面，因目睹教师被男人压在身下的现实，如惊蛰之雷后的害虫那般从土下复苏。记忆中巷间的年轻男娼也和老师一样纤瘦，有着蓬松柔软的黑发。碎片的回忆如同蝗灾啃噬光面前的实景，把值得敬畏的老练佣兵铺盖，歪曲成那个从腿间拔出异物和精液的娼妓。

从赤红之谷回程的路上，沉闷的空气蔓延在整个学级。在这样的氛围中，率先开口的是帝弥托利，他询问贝雷特：

“老师 …… 你以前去过亚里安罗德附近的图尼埃吗？”

“ …… ”

教师无言地行进，铠甲虽脚步颤动的节奏未曾有一丝改变。帝弥托利认为自己被无视了，而教师好像只是认真地在思考。

“抱歉，不记得了。”

“图尼埃？我去过那一带 —— 啊对不起擅自插嘴了 …… ”

“没关系，亚修。”

“我没有去过菲尔帝亚，但是如果殿下有什么王国西部的事情想要打听，可以问问我。”

“啊，梅戚听说过吗？王国西部有一种点心，外面烤得很焦又粘牙，但是里面很松软，像布丁一样！叫什么来着 …… ”

“啊呀啊呀，正好去问问亚修吧？”

“杜度，你看起来想说什么。”

“我不认为我应该加入 …… ”

“别这样，去告诉他们你知道的吧。”

……

谈起自己生长的地方，低落的亚修开始来了精神。很快，其他人也加入对话，沉重的空气被随后发散各种话题一扫而光。帝弥托利注意到贝雷特看着他们这些学生，默默地保持一段距离，留他们自己闲聊。刚才向担任教师搭话的行为似乎被认为是一种活跃气氛，但帝弥托利着实关心这问题本身。贝雷特对战斗之外的很多事都是这种模棱两可的态度。他不知道自己的年龄，但从旁人看来，虽然比学生年长，但也未必差太远 …… 非常符合当时的帝弥托利和无名少年的长幼差距。

也许是自己想太多了，帝弥托利对自己摇头，贝雷特迷迷糊糊，杰拉尔特又是那样关心自己的儿子，他猜想成真的可能微乎其微。

对此，帝弥托利感到了宽慰，他的老师不该是那样的人。

他格外讨厌有关贝雷特的一些传言。卡多丽奴告诉他这种事不少见，别往心里去。萨米亚总被人以为可以轻易和她做些什么，因为是身材不错的美人，来自不为人所知因此对其传统多有误解的鞑古扎，因为是佣兵，因为做着教会的脏活。她用多锐利的眼神和冷淡的态度都甩不掉这种人。

是的，老师不是传言里的那样。他巩固了信心，打算亲自证实。他请求教师为他作出夜晚的时间，他想要一些理学上的个人辅导。贝雷特马上就答应了，虽然在那之前一同入浴的邀请让他动摇，但结果证明，一切都只是普通的交际行为。在贝雷特的一举一动里，他看不到任何带有艳色的成分。即使早上他受托代理其他的学级外出，他也在傍晚准时与帝弥托利见面，在自己的时间里也优先工作。

他不像传言那样对善于对学生下手，即使帝弥托利故意准备了完美的时机与地点。浴场的淋浴区由个人隔间组成，壁板之间，只有声音能够传递过去。他愉快地与教师聊天（虽然大多数时候是他单方面寻找话题），不用看见彼此的脸让不善表情的他放松，为两人的时间感到纯粹地开心。

从此以后，他有了更多的确信。每当有人敢在他面前用不好的语气提起贝雷特，他便义愤填膺，站出来反驳他们，捍卫教师的名誉。同时也确保自己那份朦胧脆弱的好感去了正确的地方。那时候他太年轻了，他想不到贝雷特可能唯独不将他视为对象，也都想不到贝雷特可以一边用和善的声音与学生交谈，一边在自己的那间浴室勾出自己体内的精液。

帝弥托利这辈子有很多噩梦。噩梦糟糕的地方不在于它惨淡的内容，而是超越认知。人有多能接受意外之喜，就有多不想要无法料想的坏事。在他幼时难得的平静美梦里，他的母亲教他弹琴。她随他手指下的音符打着节拍，夸他选了一首好歌。但他其实既不知道母亲长什么样子，又没有半点音乐细胞，连谱子都不会看。他也会看见父亲要求他杀光所有敌人，古廉在他用坏手里所有武器用于献祭之前都不让他休息，尽管他知道他们根本不是那样的人。

他想象不到的。有悖于认知的。全都是。噩梦。

佣兵以为自己关起了门呢，可那扇门早就被他弄坏了。不，不是他的错。五年过去了，就算他们修好了供水设备，将浴场的功能恢复，里边也总有一些顾及不到的细节。比如禁不起布雷达德一拽的门。贝雷特那么疏忽，是怎么坐上这支军队的长官之位的？睡上去的？帝弥托利握紧拳头，这个想法已经说服他了，忘记是他自己放弃了军队的指挥权。贝雷特双腿大开的模样映在他的眼球上，佣兵将手伸进了双腿之间，和那天的街娼那样。不，比那天的主角在这方面更娴熟离谱。他的耳朵能听见贝雷特扰人的低音，犹如在腐肉边上挥之不去的蝇鸣，带着洗不掉的膻腥气。越靠近，这种气味越严重。

于是，他抓紧教师的衣服，如实告知。

其实，人脑能回忆起颜色，声音，却很难再现出气味。帝弥托利从未在意这点，如果有人告诉他过这个知识，他就不会在这个时候还想，老师的反应简直就像真的一样。

“就是真的喔。”

大司教的声音回荡在小礼拜堂中。

历代的法嘉斯王都重视与赛罗司圣教会的关系，除去政治需求，其中也不乏真心的信仰虔诚者。他们时常作为国宾出入加尔古玛库。如果需要，大司教还会亲自移步菲尔帝亚。君临众人的存在也需要信仰的慰藉，王城更是设有简易的小礼拜堂。若大司教来访，从曾祖父起，在国王卧室边设立的房间也能充当简易的圣所，晚年的先祖在此请求女神涤罪。

帝弥托利对信仰不置可否，可他有属于自己的烦恼，而正好是大司教的贝雷特总愿意为他侧耳。帝弥托利开始谈论困扰他的事。他不打算遗忘那段时光，那些所有在他性格阴暗面的东西。

“在我浑浑噩噩的年纪，我甚至梦见老师在 …… ！我还对老师作出不敬的言行。我总是想起在小时候，在图埃尔看见的男娼。我久久难以忘怀那个场景，明明是这样污秽的景象，我却 …… ”

“就是真的喔。”

贝雷特通常会在开口前沉默一会。他是最近才开始思考斟酌词汇安抚信众这件事，但说出真相并不需要任何修饰，他回答得很快。

“都是真的，帝弥托利。”

难怪你问我有没有去过图埃尔，贝雷特轻笑，继续他的话，完全没有理会对方，即使国王浑身僵硬，好像成了一块冰雕，仅剩的独眼都失去光泽。

“我的确不记得我去过那，如果你要问我那边的事情，我根本帮不上忙。但如果只是 ‘ 去过 ’…… 杰拉尔特几乎带我走过全芙朵拉，我想回答应该是肯定的。而且，在我灰色恶魔的名声传开之前，的确有一批人特别喜欢把报酬或者不是报酬的东西塞进不该放的地方，而不是我的手上。”

国王的眼神黯淡，嘴唇颤抖。音节一段段在他喉咙里咕哝，却被巨大无形的障碍阻拦，没有一个词逃得出去。

“帝弥托利 …… ？”

贝雷特试着敲了敲冰块。

他的确凿开了一个洞，不过里面的不是鱼，是帝弥托利奇怪的呜咽。

“不要哭成那样，帝弥托利。”

贝雷特也为他觉得难过，很抱歉曾经的自己在不经意间成为了小王子的心理创伤。目睹学生哭泣的样子，他更觉得内疚，内疚于自己之前将帝弥托利排除在外。他爱他的信徒和学生们，可为什么忽视了帝弥托利呢？当时的自己作为一个雇佣兵和教师，光顾着自己权衡利弊，拘泥于和国王上床有多么不合时宜，却忘记了真诚待人的社交美德。

“抱歉 …… 我会补偿你。”

补偿，虽然那么说，他能想到的办法还是那一个。拉开绳扣，仅有圣教会最高指导者有资格穿戴的白色衣袍散落在地，贝雷特熟练地弯下膝盖，丝毫没有身份的顾虑或者说自觉。在帝弥托利有所反应前，他解开对方的裤子。

“等一下，老师？！”

“啊，真漂亮。”

出现在眼前的东西让贝雷特惊喜，尽管尚未进入状态，但他看得出来它拥有潜力。他的嘴唇吸附在那根勃发的肉棍上，亲吻是他攀爬它的方法。光是看着它，贝雷特就兴奋难当，真正将嘴唇碰触到那根，一阵毛骨悚然的热度就爬上他的背，他头皮发麻，冲动打上他的头盖骨，然后又沉积，变为淤塞在小腹与内脏深处的疼痛与向往。这些都是只有贝雷特能感知到的东西，在帝弥托利看来，最直观传递渴望的莫过于贝雷特又窄又热的嘴。他的老师把他吸得很紧，一阵阵黏糊灼热的唾液滴在自己的性器上。

帝弥托利曾和贝雷特一同狩猎，他的老师比他更清楚每种东西的底细。他会看着抽芽的新苗，生机盎然的飞鸟游鱼流口水。落入陷阱的山鸡尚在挣扎，贝雷特就垂涎不已地告诉他，秋天的野鸡最为肥硕，看它走路时候翅膀和胸脯抖动的模样，我都能想象到拿它煮汤，最上面会漂浮起来怎样的一层黄灿灿的油脂 ……

此刻的贝雷特就像看到美味珍馐一般，在吃他的阴茎。他的舌头为这根性器分泌出大量的唾液。啾，滋啵，贝雷特每个落在表皮上的吻都发出声音。他的餐桌礼仪真差，国王不得不这么想，因为他从小被这么训斥。可是帝弥托利，有些食物就是得发出声音吃才是礼貌 —— 佣兵的餐桌礼仪从来和贵族大相径庭，好像是对帝弥托利这么说，贝雷特用舌尖捋过发红的嘴唇，品尝阴茎粘在他唇皮上的回味。

“哈啊 …… 和我，想的一样 …… 好喜欢 …… 帝弥托利的肉棒 …… ”

帝弥托利被这句话呛住了。不知道是因为语句本身，还是为在性事中听见超出他知识库的猥语。

贝雷特一直没有对自己的第一个学生出手，如今，在脱下对方的裤子后，这么晚才得知对方性器勃发的模样让他十分后悔，他知道帝弥托利体格良好，没想到会有这么棒的一根东西。形状笔直，粗大，却不让人反感。由于帝弥托利自肃的性格使然，习惯禁欲让它的颜色很白，倒有几分可爱。也许皇家男士们对于处置性器也有相应的优良习惯，他的茎皮完美地铺在末端，恰到好处地露出一段红通通的龟头。

贝雷特最后一次在它的尿道口边亲吻时，一股透明的液体涌出，均匀地抹在年长者的唇上，像时髦女孩们用的唇彩。他的腿间因为舔舐阴茎已经湿透了，下身也不输帝弥托利硬得发疼，欲望炙烤他的身体深处。真想进入正题，但他不舍得就这样结束嘴巴的活动。

反正正好需要准备的话 …… 他把帝弥托利拉到地上，无视对方的言语上的拒绝。在目的面前，体面永远是佣兵出身的贝雷特最先扔掉的东西，他回转身体，嘴巴对着帝弥托利的性器，双腿跨在帝弥托利上方，将自己的屁股置于帝弥托利的下颚附近。

“ …… 这又是什么动作？”

“你不知道这个吗？”

这是什么他应该知道的吗，帝弥托利痛苦地想，可是贝雷特将穴口送到他的面前，对这劣作的反感却在贝雷特又开始舔弄他性器的时候等量化为情欲。贝雷特用舌尖碰触帝弥托利的龟头，双手在囊袋处按摩。他让嘴唇垂直于勃起，逐渐将脸凑近帝弥托利的股间，如同剑鞘收进刀刃，他的口腔与喉肉完美地为阴茎让路，收纳进器物，好像他们本来就应该贴在一起。帝弥托利似乎终于意识到了贝雷特说的“应该知道的事”，这是一种可以让两个人互相服务的体位。贝雷特侍奉的动作放慢，变得更加刻意，像在教他什么新武术似的，暗示学生亦步亦趋地跟着他学。

可是谁先教他的？他经常就这样把自己的私处到处给人看？他在拿自己和谁比较？一阵怒火让帝弥托利毫不客气地拉开送到面前的臀瓣，红肿的穴口像女人的性器那样呈一条纵缝，火上浇油。他粗鲁地抓住贝雷特滴下透明体液的阴茎，随便挤压沾取了一些液体后，直接往里面插入三根手指。

贝雷特的喉咙被堵住，所以只能用一种方式表达惊讶，那就是收紧喉肉。从下身上来的冲击让帝弥托利的手指一曲，阴差阳错地触到前列腺的中央。贝雷特悬空的臀部随即瘫坐在帝弥托利的身上，无人照顾的性器在两人中间被压迫，帝弥托利涨了一圈的肉棒更卡进他喉咙的深处。

贝雷特脸上都是泪水，双颊红得病态。缺氧的大脑很清楚贝雷特的危机，向他警告，你可能会被帝弥托利（的阴茎）噎死，口中器物前所未有的尺寸让经验也救不了他。

帝弥托利不知道贝雷特的窘境，他被煽动了，只觉得是对方有意挑逗，向他炫耀经历过的无数次交合所积累下来的淫秽技巧。被视为一场夸饰的观众总不是愉快的，他张大自己的手指，把贝雷特的后面撑开了。肛周的括约肌紧紧咬住他的手指，和贝雷特的喉咙以类似的频率收缩，急于取悦进来的东西。可惜手指没有阴茎领情，帝弥托利持续将指尖深入，没有停下拉扯贝雷特已经忘记如何拒绝的甬道。即使疼痛，它也只懂得讨好。这让贝雷特不光被缺氧威胁，还开始害怕会被从身体正中撕裂。控制喉头的肌肉和肛门的属于同一种，帝弥托利正用窒息和恐惧，以一种从未有人实施过的暴力占有贝雷特所有可供进入的腔口。

“ …… 呜 …… 呜 …… ！”

“ …… 是啊，你教了个我不错的体位，老师。”

他故意这么说，把腰向上顶，捕捉贝雷特奇怪的声音。贝雷特彻底丧失了引导性事的能力，那根他自己吞下去的东西如今却彻底主宰了他。在哀鸣完全又被肉棒埋没前，帝弥托利将手指抽离后穴，拽住贝雷特的肩膀，将他的上身拉起。阴茎撑开贝雷特的嘴，从贝雷特的口中拔出。大量液体遭到挤压，发出清晰响亮的水声。

尽管嘴里没有了障碍，贝雷特好像已经被插坏喉咙了。他断断续续尝试发音，却像是坏掉的角笛或漏风的破窗。真是可怜的哭声，简直好像把阴茎从老师嘴里抽走是什么非人道的行为似的。帝弥托利同情地想，没注意自己嘴角愉快的微笑，也许他应该再插回去。他的确又一次插了回去。将那颗在多少人的肉棒上舞动的脑袋压进地毯里，帝弥托利抬高贝雷特身后的腔口，换自己的阴茎放入身下的那团肉里。

“～～ —— ！！”

不体贴。甚至不能算是性行为而只是一次恶意的攻击。帝弥托利不是沉溺感官体验的人，贝雷特引诱其他人的方式对他来说毫无作用。帝弥托利很愤怒，为贝雷特的欺瞒撞骗，为贝雷特又让他背负错误和罪孽，为毫无责任地吸引了他的贝雷特是除了理想对象之外的任何玩意。可是他们的身体实在是太合拍了，明明帝弥托利不想让彼此太快乐。快乐是间离他和老师的敌人，玷污老师纯洁的恶徒！可被调教熟烂的肠道和偌大的性器似乎本来就应该是一体，在所有的地方嵌合。报复心没能成为任何对贝雷特的告诫，反而将施暴者拖入其中。帝弥托利从未希求甚至想象过的肤浅愉悦在他们间传递，增幅。贝雷特也从没遇到过这样的男性器，在一次刺穿中能打到他所有地方，最理想的深度，用最猛烈的力道。这根性器的主人又爱他，又恨他，又崇敬他，又蔑视他。像他的学生一样可爱（就是他的学生，他还叫他老师呢），像没教养的同僚那样不像话。他是他所有性经历的集合，贝雷特在和复数名男性的交合中才能体会到的快乐，帝弥托利一个人就都为他做到了。快感过于强烈，一些他以为永远都想不起来的记忆都快被从脑子里挤出来了，让他想起自己小的时候，任何男人的阳具对他来说都很大，快乐还能让他惊慌失措的时候。和帝弥托利做爱简直像他的第一次。

“啊，呀啊、啊啊啊啊！！”

“可恶 …… 老师 …… 老师！！”

“嗯 …… 帝弥托利的，在我的，肚子里 …… ！”

国王出色的东西甚至能够一路撞开结肠口，到达更里面去。那个总是仅被亲吻边缘的地方正式被深入。帝弥托利用前面反复碾压它，同时茎身最粗大的部分无法避免地压迫前列腺。

当女性被刺激腔内的秘所时，子宫也会筋挛，此刻，贝雷特在自己男性的身体上也完全再现了那个反应。结肠口似乎被对腺体的刺激带动，数秒之后夸张地收缩起来。入口的肉结吸附住侵略它到如此地步的新主人，不断给予归顺的接吻，要求帝弥托利也赐予它征服的痕迹。

“啊 …… 啊哈 …… 被在那里、出来的话 ♡…… ”

会怀孕。

贝雷特甚至有这样的错觉，为这个想法恐怖又兴奋。不是没人和他开过这种玩笑，被以一笔好数目的报酬诱惑，他有一些晚上和好几个男人睡了。轮番抱过他之后，男人们会笑着说，这下谁都不知道孩子的父亲是谁咯。不，说不定不是我们中的任何一个，这可是灰色恶魔啊，肚子里早就有其他男人的种也说不定哦？他们又哄笑起来，贝雷特仅仅把脸埋在湿漉漉的床单里，疑惑男人们为什么要为这种事情笑。他明明问过杰拉尔特自己有没有子宫。因为总有人对他说什么顶坏子宫这种恐怖的话。能让他更舒服的话无所谓，但他可不想受伤。看起来很头痛的老佣兵回答他男性没有那个器官，所以无论吞下多少精液他都怀不了孕。

但和帝弥托利的这次不同，也许内脏被涂满性液让他的精神都错乱了，贝雷特认为就是会有什么东西在他体内扎根。它会吸收他的养分，抢夺他喜欢的食物，把他的身体变成一个畸形的器皿，让他的胸部肿胀，从他退化的乳房里重新逼出乳汁，消耗他的肌肉，把他的肚皮撑大。等它从栖息的母体中爬出来，就会开始它父亲之后对母亲的新一轮征服与榨取。他会不会和他素未谋面的母亲一样因为生下男人的孩子死掉？帝弥托利把他操得快死了，如果能幸存下来，他射进来的种子也会变成胎儿，和他的父亲一样要他的命 ——

他会怀孕。

“会生出来，帝弥托利的小孩 ♡…… 啊，呀啊啊 …… ”

胡说八道。好像想要戳破这个谎言一般，帝弥托利将力道交予愤怒，包裹他的肉再次急剧逼近，贝雷特发出更为尖利的叫声。你明明不能。如果可以，他早就向他的老师表露心意，不用再想什么现实的局限。如果可以，贝雷特也不能这么不着痕迹地睡那么多男人，至少更严重的惩罚会让他注意不把自己弄得那么脏。 …… 他大概也会早早知道贝雷特的真面目，而不用抱持自欺欺人的好感不知如何是好。

“好厉害 …… ！在子宫口 …… 刮来、刮去 ♡…… 帝弥托利的，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！要，来了 …… 帝弥托利的，在这么里面 ♡…… 啊哈哈 …… ！！”

以贝雷特漂亮的面容与平素甚至略显清癯的气质来说，难以想象这种低级又缺乏智能的声音是他发出来的。预感到高潮来临，帝弥托利将肉棒狠狠抵住殷勤与他交接的腔口，将迸出的液体全数注入泥泞的肉壶内。肠内射精让帝弥托利损失了储存许久的精液，它们又多又浓，几乎是半固体的浊液撑开他的尿道口涌出来，将高潮深化，射得他囊袋都发疼了。

不仅是下身，侵犯老师让他在胸口也感到了另一种丧失感。对布雷达德们而言非常熟悉。他弄坏了继母的饰品，好友最宝贝的剑，小动物的骨头，珍视的东西全都从他指缝里溜走，只有断裂那一刻的触感永远伴他左右。

帝弥托利不知道射精需要多久，只是等他回过神，他已经放开贝雷特的臀部，半跪在地上。性器恢复了原来的大小，和他的精神一样萎靡不振。他用还沾有贝雷特体液的双手捂住自己的脸。空前的快感尚未消失，但是已经开始让他觉得很糟糕了。这是存在于世的感觉吗？自己是不是死了？这种快乐是他应得的吗？它一定得付出代价 ……

他从指缝间窥视贝雷特，对方正倒在自己脚边抽搐，陶然的喘息声听起来像是交媾还没结束似的。被掀开的披肩是大司教的象征，它随贝雷特倒地滑落到一边，没能遮住他赤裸肮脏的下半身。一滩深色的水渍正在他身下的地毯晕开。贝雷特高兴得失禁了，不光他的阴茎射不出像样的精液，连排尿都不对劲了，沁进绒毯的液体几近透明，像水一样。

他们到底在干什么啊 …… 注视那些水渍，帝弥托利清醒得绝望，大司教原本不是来聆听国王忏悔的吗？

贝雷特用双手撑起身体，让自己从地上起来，还没有力气的腰依靠于柏木制的扶手椅背上。他似乎不急着穿回下装，半透明的白色液体在他腿间爬行。将手肘抵在大腿上，情交的温暖余韵使贝雷特眼中笑意盎然。

“太舒服了，帝弥托利。我们还能再做吗？”

帝弥托利应声抬头。正午的阳光从贝雷特身后的玫瑰花窗落下，翠绿色的头发卷进所有的光和热，给大司教附上一层金色的轮廓。画匠在圣人头顶做这种处理，在上天的旨意下，面前的贝雷特正是完美的女神像。

怪不得最流行的画像都是半身像。这是只有帝弥托利能够把握的知识，因为真正的女神正下体赤裸。如同河流纵横于芙朵拉的大地，她化身的大腿上到处流着装不下的精液。

“帝弥托利也觉得很舒服吧？不用害怕，女神赐予我们神奇又美妙的身体，这是每个人都应得的 …… ”

而且你又是那么地优秀，比我见过的所有男人都优秀 ……

不是对着帝弥托利的脸，而是对他还没收回裤子里的性器，贝雷特面带潮红地赞许。对那根东西，他轻抚无名指上的戒指，宣誓往后的忠贞。

“如果对像是帝弥托利的话，我不再和其他的男人上床也行。”

“ ……… ”

帝弥托利低下头。模糊的话语落在地毯上，在传进谁的耳朵之前就已经飘洒。贝雷特很努力地侧耳倾听，也没能捕捉到要点。

“你说什么，帝弥托利？”

“ …… 我 …… ”

“嗯，我在听。”

帝弥托利曾想象过他人生中的这些时刻。恋爱的时刻，婚嫁的时刻。他与爱人跨越一切，彼此理解，心意相通的时刻。像父亲那样，像宫廷教师说的那样，在闪闪发光的好地方，与一名高贵，纯洁，美丽，心怀善意的良人。他们要许下承诺，交换亲吻，在婚床上结合，生养后代，教育子嗣。忠诚地履行王家的义务，为了所有人更好的未来 ——

但是他的一切从一开始就错了。从他很不幸地决定从马车里窥视那个小巷的时候，从那个晚上与佣兵相遇的时候，从他被教师一眼看中的时候。是啊，现实和理想存在差距，他再清楚不过了。可是这也太过分了，太恶劣了，太苛酷了 ……

“ …… 我不想和非处女的老师结婚啊！！！”

救国王在大司教的面前五体投地，声泪俱下。看来忏悔还要继续下去。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……好像天长地久不了因为有这样的老师所以帝弥托利还是在四十几就死了  
> 但是，即使本文结束了，贝雷特睡人的道路也不会结束……
> 
> ……总之生日快乐哈


End file.
